Playfull Times (Inuyasha Chronicles Book 1)
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Kagome finds out she's part demon following unusual circumstances. How is Inuyasha going to take this. On top of that you thought there lives were crazy before what happens the gang finds out Inuyasha is cursed probably not what you think it is either.
1. Chapter 1

Playful Times

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome to be continued by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.

The sun beat down on Inuyasha and his friends, making it the hottest day they had ever encountered. Kagome had protested about the heat, saying it was much to hot to continue walking and a good rest was in order. Sango, Shippou, and especially Miroku with his black robes seconded that. Inuyasha barked at their whining but a puppy dog face from Kagome had caused him to blush and agree. They took to the shade and Kagome made to get a drink from her water bottle (which she had intelligently brought for her and her friends) but found it empty from drinking during the hours they had walked under the hot sun.

Collecting any other empty bottle, she offered to go and refill them while they rested. Inuyasha made no protest against it as he was resting up in a tree with his hands behind his head. The only thing he said to her was where she would find the stream according to the sounds of the running water his ears heard.

Following the direction Inuyasha had pointed her in, she located the stream with great ease. Uncapping one bottle, she dunked it into the soft flowing water and waited as it collected.

_Why did it have to be so hot today?_ Kagome complained in her mind. She capped the filled bottle and went along with filling up the second. _I'm glad we at least didn't have to fight with any demon today. Just imagine how tired Miroku-sama would be! Maybe even Inuyasha with his heavy kimono._

Just as she was filling the last bottle, Kagome felt a strange sense of weariness come over her. Her eyes became droopy and she was having the exact same feeling one gets when it's snowing outside and they're all nice and toasty in their warm bed. _Maybe it's heat stroke…?_ She sluggishly brought a hand up to her forehead to feel if it was hot. Feeling only warm skin in contact with warm skin, Kagome came to the conclusion that her deduction was wrong. Her mind was too hazy to process anything else coherent.

Giving into the exhaustion that overpowered her, something she thought to be caused by walking so much in the hot sun, Kagome lay down on the cool grass and allowed herself to drift off into slumber.

As Kagome slept soundly, the bushes behind her rustled and in only seconds a tiny little creature walked out, an extremely large grin on its tiny little face. He looked like a cross between a Christmas elf and a child youkai. He was wearing a kimono almost similar to Shippou's, only without the fur and of the color green to match the leaves and plants for camouflage. His hair was a deeper green, shaggy and unkempt, and his skin was tanned and dark causing him to have the appearance of a tiny tree.

"Finally, she's asleep," his child-like voice rang out quietly since he didn't want to warn anyone who knew her that she was here. He had planned this all too well and had gone looking at her companions before working on her. It had been such a long time since he was allowed some fun. He wasn't going to waste it.

Reaching for one of the leather pouches that was tied at his waist, he took out a tiny pinch of his magic and then sprinkled it all over her, making sure to get her entire body or else the spell wouldn't work.

Once his work was done he ran towards and tree and climbed up into it, wanting to have a good seat for the spectacle that was going to take place.

Sango looked into the woods apprehensively as she sat down in the shade with her back to the tree she had been leaning on. She was worried. Kagome had gone for the water an hour ago and still wasn't back. She knew, according to Inuyasha's directions, that the stream wasn't that far away and it should have taken her about 40 minutes at most before she would show up among the bushes.

Miroku noted Sango's worry since he too was worried for his friend. Nonetheless he tried his best to comfort the poor girl. "I'm sure Kagome-sama is all right Sango."

Sango looked off in his direction from where he sat under his own tree a little ways away from her (courtesy of her boomerang). "But if she was all right then why is it taking her so long to come back?"

Miroku waved that question off with a sense of reassurance. "I'm sure she just wanted to stay a bit longer and submerge her feet in the coolness of the water." He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

A vein popped itself on Sango's forehead as she knew what perverted thoughts were running through his head involving Kagome to do more than simply "submerge her feet." She made a motion to grab for her boomerang but stopped herself when she heard the sound of crying, or more like the wailing of a small village child. Rather than use the boomerang to bash the priest's head in, she ran with it towards the sound of the crying.

Miroku and Shippou followed, clearly curious as to what was going on while Inuyasha stayed behind, not even giving any indication that he was going to move from his comfortable spot.

Once Sango reached where she heard the crying coming from, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the large boomerang in shock. The crying stopped immediately when Sango appeared, followed by Miroku and Shippou who also stopped when they saw what Sango did.

There on the ground was a miniature Kagome, tears in her eyes and her school uniform around her, covering her body up. She looked no older than 5 or 6.

The fear that was once in her eyes vanished completely upon seeing people in the lonely forest. A bright smile lit her features as she ran forward, tripping only once on the clothes much too large for her small form but quickly picking herself up again. "Hi!" she chirped when she reached them. "My name's Kagome! What's yours?"

Miroku looked off towards Sango and she looked back at him, both of them clearly not understanding the situation at all. Here was Kagome, only miniature and with no memory of them whatsoever. They had no idea how this could have happened. Turning back towards the little girl, Sango knelt down on the floor and gave a brave smile. "My name is Sango, that monk is Miroku-sama, and the little kitsune on his shoulder is Shippou."

Little Kagome looked up at the extremely frightened kitsune and gave a tiny squeal of delight, her eyes shining like stars. "_Kawaii desu_ (How cute)!" She made a motion to grab Shippou but he ducked out of way with a squeak and went to hide in Sango's hair. He knew that in her state, Kagome wouldn't have actually been able to catch him, but he was still frightened to see his surrogate mother almost as small as him.

Curious eyes looked up to him and Sango could see the hurt hidden behind the confusion. Sango kept smiling bravely at the tiny child that was once her best friend. "How about we take you back with us so you can meet Inuyasha? Maybe he can help you find your way home."

Confusion transformed into deep sadness as little Kagome shook her head sharply. "N-No! I don't want to go home! No!" She started jumping up and down as if told she couldn't have the doll she wanted.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango soothed as best she could. "Kagome-chan, _daijoubu_! We won't make you go home if you don't want to! We just thought you wanted to go home."

Again little Kagome shook her head. "I don't wanna." She ran forward and grabbed the bottom of Sango's kimono, tugging it as if asking to be picked up. "I want to stay with you guys." Then in order to show that she really _did_ want to be picked up, she held her arms upwards towards Sango, a look of complete plea etched on her innocent face.

Sango smiled softly and reassuringly towards her. She bent down and scooped Kagome in her arms, making sure that her large clothes didn't slip off. She decided to make a note to get her a child's kimono until they could figure out how to turn her back to normal. "It's all right with us and I'm sure it'll be okay with Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled brightly, a smile they all saw in her when she had been in her normal form. It was the smile of genuine happiness and gratitude. She snuggled into Sango, wrapping her tiny arms around Sango's neck, and was soon asleep faster than Shippou ever could.

Miroku approached Sango cautiously, not wanting to arouse the tiny child. He looked at little Kagome with inquisitiveness and frowned thoughtfully. Shippou had come out from behind Sango's hair and looked down into the sleeping face of tiny Kagome. "What could have happened to Kagome?" Shippou inquired.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, but I wish I did."

"Perhaps we should take her with Inuyasha and tell him of what happened. From there we can take her with Kaede-sama," Miroku offered, still frowning at the slumbering Kagome.

Sango agreed and, trying to be as quiet as possible, made their way back towards Inuyasha and the camp.

Inuyasha cocked one eye open and peered towards the direction everyone had gone when he heard and smelled his friends all back (even Kagome's scent was among theirs, although there was something funny about it). Both eyes opened and then widened into the shape of disks when he saw the small child nestled in Sango's arms.

_That kid smells a lot like Kagome…_ "_Oi_!" he called out towards the party walking towards Kagome's sleeping bag and laying the child on top of it.

"SHHHH!" Sango hissed as loud as she could without waking little Kagome. When Kagome made no movement of wake, she picked herself up and glared up at the hanyou glaring back at her. "Can't you ever learn to whisper?"

Inuyasha snorted and dropped gracefully to the ground. He crouched down on all fours and peered into the sleeping child's face. His eyes widened when he recognized her. "_Nani o?_ (What?) Is that…?" He closed his mouth and frowned much in the fashion Miroku had done.

"Yes," Miroku piped up as quietly as possible. He was standing to Sango's right and still gazing upon the sleeping face in deep thought. "That is Kagome-sama. Yet I cannot begin to comprehend what has happened to her."

Inuyasha stood up and glared at Miroku. He clenched his hands in order to calm himself from springing at Miroku. It wouldn't do any good. Besides, it wasn't Miroku's fault. _If anything it's my fault._ He gazed self-reproachingly at little Kagome. _I shouldn't have let you go alone to the spring. Then this wouldn't have happened._

Sango was able to see the guilt in Inuyasha's posture and eyes but made no attempt to bring it out into the open. "Anyways Inuyasha, I think we should take her to Kaede-sama and see if she can figure out what's wrong with her."

Glaring eyes turned to her and the owner of the said eyes growled deep in his throat. "We fucking know what's wrong with her! She's been shrunk down to a tiny form! What we need is how we can get her back to normal!"

Sango once again shushed him into silence and looked off towards the slumbering girl. Little Kagome closed her eyes tightly and shifted a bit, but did not awaken. Sango released the breath she had been holding and glared at Inuyasha. "I told you to be quiet!" she hissed. "She's asleep."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from everyone. "As soon as she wakes up we take her to Kaede's and find out how to turn her back to normal. We need to continue the search for the jewel shards and get more information on Naraku."

Before Sango could explode at him as best she could without waking Kagome about how selfish he was being, Miroku offered his own two cents. "I agree. The faster she's turned back to normal, the faster we can continue our journey."

Even Shippou brought in his own opinion. "Yeah! I don't like seeing Kagome like this. It's sort of scary."

It calmed Sango somewhat to hear the concern Shippou had for Kagome. _Except Inuyasha and Houshi-sama_ she thought darkly, glaring at the monk before glaring at the _hanyou_ who went back to looking at Kagome. Her eyes softened and she took back her evil thoughts about him when he was looking at Kagome with those guilty eyes of his, as if her current state was _completely_ his fault.

Despite the front he showed, she knew he cared about Kagome and would do all in his power to return her to normal NOT because of the jewel shards or Naraku, but because he simply cared about her. It warmed her heart to think that.

A few trees away and hiding his scent from the _hanyou_ and _youkai_ pup, the small _youkai_ who had done said deed to Kagome giggled as quietly as possible as he watched the scene in front of him. The discovery the little girl's friends had made was humorous but he had completely loved the way the _hanyou_ had exploded and the older girl had fought him into silence. It took a lot of will power not to break out laughing or else he would have risked being found.

No, he wanted to keep this up as long as possible and watch the fun unfold.

Only about an hour or so later, tiny Kagome began to stir and yawn and those watching her, which was perhaps everyone, became even more alert than they had been. It was a lucky thing that no _youkai_ had attacked them while Kagome had been asleep.

Rising up from her prone position on the sleeping bag, Kagome blinked bleary eyes around as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Standing up, the clothes barely covering her tiny frame, Kagome looked around fearfully as if not even noticing those staring at her. "_Otou-san_?" she called out, her voice sounding as hazy as her eyes looked. She took a few steps forward before she stopped and stood. Everyone was watching with an increasingly amount of interest as Kagome shook her head and looked around for the woman she had seen yesterday.

Her face broke out into a smile and she ran over to Sango and hugged her. "Hi Sango-chan!" she yelled out gleefully like a daughter would a mother when seeing her for the first time in the morning.

Sango smiled down at Kagome, feeling something tug at her heart. For a small fraction of a minute, Sango knew what it truly felt like to be a mother and hoped that one day she would be blessed with such a joy as to having her own child.

Standing up, Sango held Kagome in her arms and turned to face her towards Inuyasha who had been watching the exchange with slight envy. Perhaps Inuyasha was jealous that Kagome ran to Sango rather than him. "Kagome-chan," Sango cooed, "that is Inuyasha, the one I was telling you about."

Tiny Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who stared back, both lost in their own little world. Kagome felt that she knew him somehow and that she could trust him with all her heart. And if that were true then she had nothing to fear from the large puppy. Kagome indicated for Sango to put her down, which Sango did, setting her down gently and tying the weird kimono Kagome always wore so that it wouldn't slip down. Once done, Kagome walked curiously over to Inuyasha slowly, but without fear. It relieved Inuyasha to know that she wasn't scared of him.

A smile brighter than the sun broke out on Kagome's face and she ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him as well, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen and his body to stiffen. No child had ever hugged him before and this child being Kagome made it even stranger. "Hi Inu-chan! My name's Kagome!" She pulled away and stared up towards the ears she had noticed before, reaching out and stroking one. A sound rumbled in Inuyasha's chest, one that Kagome had heard from a dog she had petted back home and it made her giggle. "You're funny Inu-chan!"

Once realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha growled and scooped Kagome in his arms, holding her protectively towards him. Kagome had been unaffected by the growl. He sensed that no matter what he did, Kagome wouldn't be afraid of him (unless he turned into his _youkai_ form and attacked her, which he made sure to promise not to happen). "Now that she's awake we can go."

Everyone nodded and began to gather their things, Inuyasha going over and getting Kagome's huge backpack and stuffing her sleeping bag inside it. This gave Kagome the opportunity to ask questions. "How come your name's Inuyasha?"

"Cause my mom called me that when I was born," Inuyasha replied, slinging the backpack around his arm while holding Kagome in the other.

"How did you get those ears?"

"I was born with them."

"How come your hair's so long?"

"Cause I never cut it."

"How come?"

"Because I like it long."

"How come?"

"Because….just because…"

"How come?"

Inuyasha growled and stared fiercely at her. "Just because, okay wench?"

Kagome didn't even shrink away from him then, just kept smiling. It shocked Inuyasha somewhat but made him feel happy that Kagome still was happy to be around him. "Okay!" she replied brightly, snuggling into him. She felt safe in his arms.

"Okay Inuyasha," Miroku called from where he stood off to the left of him, "we're ready."

Inuyasha nodded and began to walk away from their old camp, all of them heading towards Kaede's hut.

Eyes unflinching, Kaede stared at the small child with as much puzzlement as everyone else had. Of course it didn't help matters that the said child was running around the hut looking at everything and asking questions about whatever she found.

"What's in this jar?"

"Medicinal herbs, child," Kaede replied patiently.

"And this one?"

"More herbs."

"How come you have so many?"

"Because I am the healer of the village. I help those that get sick."

Kagome's eyes brightened and she went over to sit next to Kaede, trying to imitate the way the old woman was sitting. "Wow! You're like a doctor! I don't really like doctors but mama says that they're there to help you get better when you get sick. Like one time, I went to the doctor and mama told me it was because they were going to give me something so I wouldn't get sick and the doctor came in and he poked me with something that hurt for a little while but I was a big girl and didn't cry. Mama was very proud of me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes yet was smiling inwardly. She sure did talk a lot.

Kaede smiled at tiny Kagome before turning towards everyone. "I think I know what's wrong with her."

Everyone, except Kagome who went back to looking although not touching, looked at Kaede and waited.

Kaede took a sip of her tea before explaining. "I've heard from someone that there is a race of very mischievous _youkai_ that like to pull pranks on people just to be entertained by the results. No other _youkai_ could really have the power to turn Kagome into such a small child."

"But what about how she doesn't remember us?" Miroku inquired from his usual spot against the wall of the hut.

"Well, it had happened to the friend of the one who discussed it with me and he said that his friend did not remember him and acted as if he were child all over again. The two had grown up together so they remember their childhood and how they had acted. Perhaps Kagome is in the same state. Not only has her body gone back in time, but her mind as well. She is once again around 5 years old so everything that happened to her at that age and everything she was feeling and thinking she is feeling and thinking again."

Everyone absorbed this for a little while, looking off at Kagome who was looking at a very strange colored jar and putting it up to her face for close inspection, twisting it around as she did so. Inuyasha looked back at Kaede with a completely passive face. "How do we turn her back to normal _baba_?"

Kaede set the now empty cup next to her. "Well, the only way to remedy this is to find the one who placed the spell on Kagome. Of course that is not an easy task because they have so many little potions that include one for hiding their scents from _youkai_. The only thing to do is wait for the _youkai_ to bore with seeing Kagome little and turn her back to normal before finding someone else to bother and trick."

Inuyasha stood up at this, complete rage coursing through him. "So there's nothing WE can do?" he roared, loathing that he couldn't do anything and instead had to wait. He was not a very patient person.

Kaede seemed unfazed by Inuyasha's temper as she had experienced it for far too long. "I'm afraid so Inuyasha."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha screamed, making Kagome jump in fear and look towards him. "I'm going to go look for that damn _youkai_ and make him turn her back to normal!"

"Inu-chan?" Little Kagome walked over to him before he had even taken one step. She was looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Are you leaving?" She shut her eyes tightly and balled her hands into little fists. "I don't want you to go!"

Inuyasha looked down at the small child that was once his best friend and it made him freeze on the spot. He scooped Kagome up into his arms and tried his best to calm her down. He wasn't really very good at this but he had seen Kagome do it with Shippou so many times. "I…It's all right Kagome. I'll be back soon."

Kagome shook her head fiercely and hugged him tight, hoping that would keep him with her. "Don't go! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his heart when out to her. "But Kagome, Sango and Miroku are here to take care of you. I promise I'll be back."

"No! No! No!" she was whining again in the same fashion Sango had seen when she had suggested to the smile child that Inuyasha could take her home. "I wanna be with Inu-chan always!"

Seeing that the small child wasn't going to let him go, and knowing he couldn't very well take her with him for fear of putting her life in danger, Inuyasha sighed and went back to sitting on the floor. Everyone was watching the touching scene and Sango sighed at how cute it looked.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely before muttering a "Feh!" and looking away. Kagome simply smiled at him and snuggled into him, this time not wanting to explore the house for fear that he would take the opportunity to leave her.

An idea popped into Sango's mind then and she snapped her fingers, everyone looked at her. "I just realized! If Kagome-chan was turned back into a child, does that mean that the _Shikon no Tama_ is in her again and that Kikyo is no longer walking the earth?"

Inuyasha didn't even say anything as he felt around for the string that held the little pouch with the jewel shards. Finding it, he brought out the pouch and opened it, peering inside. "The jewel shards are still here."

"Perhaps Kagome-sama was turned into a child mentally and physically not necessarily turned back the clocks of time themselves," Miroku offered calmly.

"I agree," Kaede also offered. "The tricks those mischievous _youkai_ play can't turn back time but can still make someone look and act as if time had gone back."

Everyone, except Kagome, looked over at Inuyasha, trying to find a hint of disappointment. "WHAT?" he growled out.

"Well," Sango began, looking away from his heated gaze, "we thought you would be disappointed in finding out that we couldn't have the jewel so easily."

"Sango," Inuyasha growled out, tightening his hold on the small child in his arms, "you're a dumb-ass!" She looked at Inuyasha sharply and was about to retort when he continued. "Do you actually think I would intentionally hurt Kagome just to get the jewel, if it had even been in there?"

Sango closed her mouth and looked away guiltily. She had to admit that she was a bit surprised yet knew in her heart from before she had even suggested it that it was true.

Kagome was bouncing up and down in Inuyasha's arms, smiling brightly. "_Wai_ Inu-chan cares for me!"

Inuyasha blushed but didn't deny it, much to the enjoyment of everyone else.

Miroku looked off at Inuyasha. "I guess this means that our search for jewel shards will have to wait."

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled. "You're a dumb-ass too Miroku! It just means that I'll take care of Kagome while you and Sango go to neighboring villages to get information. Come back though when you get too far away and don't fight too many demons cause some of them could have jewel shards."

Blinking at Inuyasha, Miroku realized how Inuyasha had suddenly taken control of the situation. Usually he did things and then asked questions later. "Well, all right then." _Because then it means that I can spend time with Sango._

Sango seemed to be against it as she rose from her spot on the floor and rounded on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You can't just suddenly give orders and expect for us to follow them!"

Inuyasha looked calmly back at her. "I think I just did. Besides, do you want Naraku to get away and get more jewels shards, thus putting your brother in even more danger and mounting up his sins?"

He had struck a cord with that one as Sango double backed as if she had been slapped. "Fine," she ground out and went over to the door. "Let's go right now _Houshi-sama_ and get this over with."

Miroku stood up gladly with a large smile on his now-innocent face. "_Hai!_" he called out to her, running after her like an obedient little dog.

Once they were gone and out of sight and hearing range (which had to be pretty far because even from far away Sango's "_HENTAI!_" and the sound of a slap could be heard) Kagome looked at the little _kitsune_ who had been left behind and was looking at Kagome not as fearfully as before. "Wanna go play _kitsune_-_chan_?"

Shippou simply looked at Kagome for a little while, as if thinking something over before his face burst out into a large smile. "Okay!" he nodded. "I'm friends with some of kids here so I'll show them to you and we can all play!"

"_Wai Wai!_" Kagome jumped up from Inuyasha's arms, dancing around the room and running towards Shippou. "Let's go right now and play!"

"Hold it!" a voice of authority suddenly stepped in and they both stopped, looking over at a miffed _hanyou_. "Kagome, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go out and play when there are so many _youkai_ out that can get you."

Kagome had heard this argument before from her mother who had said "Kagome-chan, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to out and play without adult supervision. There are many bad people out there that can get you." She smiled. "Then why doesn't Inu-chan come play with us?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and he shook his head. "I don't play children's games."

Kagome decided to use her next tactic. She stuck her bottom lip out and watered her eyes as best she could. "_Onegai _Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear him. She was as manipulative as a child as she was as a teenager. "How about this? I'll go watch as you play so that nothing happens to you."

Shaking her head, Kagome once again jumped up and down with glee, grabbing Inuyasha and Shippou's hands and dragging them outside.

Kaede was left alone to smile at how cute it all looked. Perhaps with Kagome as a child, Inuyasha would come to realize what was in his heart and had been in his heart from the very start.

"Inu-chan!" Kagome bellowed out as loud as she could from somewhere in the forest. "Inu-chan! _Tasukete_!"

Inuyasha had gone into the forest during the first scream and sniffed around the air, looking for Kagome's scent. Kagome had gone into the forest a little before, saying they were going to play hide and seek. Inuyasha had sat down against a tree inside the forest and could hear many "I found (so and so)!" coming from the children.

Kagome's scent led him towards a tree with a few vines and he stopped, staring in horror as Kagome hung upside down from the tree, her arms crossed over her chest in anger. "They cheated Inu-chan! They set this trap on me!"

Inuyasha growled and walked over to Kagome, leaping once into the air to swipe the vines free from Kagome's legs before landing on the ground gracefully and catching her. "Kagome, don't yell like that again unless you're in trouble," he scolded angrily through clenched teeth.

She looked up pleadingly towards Inuyasha and did her trademark pout. "But I WAS in trouble Inu-chan! They could see me if they came and make me be the one who would have to go look for everyone!"

Inuyasha simply sighed at this as a kid popped out from a bush and yelled out "I found you Kagome!"

She ran over to him with her hands on her hips. "Nu-uh! You didn't play fair! Mama says that it isn't nice to not play fair!"

The kid met her glare with one of his own. "You calling me a cheater?"

"Yeah! I am!"

"Why you…!"

The boy lunged at Kagome but she was quicker and moved out of the way before she landed on him (after he landed on the ground), tackling him and beginning to wrestle with him. Inuyasha was seriously thinking over if Kagome had always been this violent, even as a small child. Girls weren't supposed to behave this way. They were supposed to be proper and learn to cook. Yet Kagome was a strong as any boy. She even succeeded in winning the wrestling match as she lay on the boy who was on his stomach, twisting his arm behind his back. When he had suffered enough, Kagome got up. "Did you cheat or will I have to wrestle you again?"

The poor boy was rubbing his arm. "Ok, ok. I cheated ok. You play dirty." He ran off to look for someone else who would be it.

Kagome swiped her hands together, as if cleaning off the dirt, then ran off again but not before a hand pulled her back. "Hey!" Kagome cried out in outrage.

"Kagome," Inuyasha scolded, "that wasn't very nice. You were bigger than him."

Kagome tried to look tough from where she was dangling in the air. "But he cheated!"

"Still."

She glared at him for a while before seeing that she couldn't win. She sighed in defeat. "Ok Inu-chan, I won't do it again."

"Good," Inuyasha nodded, setting her down as watching as she high-tailed it out of there. He shook his head. _It's weird having to discipline Kagome as if I were her father or something._ The thought was so strange in fact that he didn't choose to dwell on it as he went to find yet another spot to sit and watch them play.

Miroku sighed as he leaned against a fence under some shade. The day was still hot but the sun was going down finally and the night would be pleasantly cool. It was almost time to head back to get some much needed rest but he still had to wait for Sango to come back from speaking to the village elder.

Thoughts kept coming back to him then about their current situation as well as Kagome's. _Poor Kagome-sama_ he thought with eyes closed. _If her mind is really when she was five, then does that mean when she goes back to her normal state it'll be as if she knew us from her childhood and is meeting us again?_ He had never really thought about it that way. He had hoped it wouldn't be so. He just wanted her back to normal with all her memories of them.

"_Houshi-sama_," Sango called and Miroku looked off to find her walking over to him. "No one in the village know where Naraku is. They haven't seen anything."

"Perhaps it is best if we return to rest for the night."

Sango nodded and together they walked back to the village.

After a long while of playing, Inuyasha began to smell the weariness in Kagome even before she appeared in front of him. "Kagome!" he called out.

A few moments later she appeared in front of him, trying to be as quiet as possible or else risk being found. "Yes Inu-chan?"

"Go get Shippou and let's go. It's time to go get something to eat before it's time to get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Kagome whined.

"Yes you are. Hungry too. I can hear and smell it."

Kagome quickly forgot about the game then, walking up to him in amazement. "You can smell that I'm sleepy and hungry?"

He nodded, unfazed by her praise.

"Wow!" Kagome praised, looking up at him with even more amazement than she previously had. "You're so lucky Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha snorted. _If only she knew how wrong she was…_ "Go on. Go tell Shippou to come so we can go eat. I can smell Kaede making something good."

Kagome nodded brightly, actually admitting that she was indeed hungry and tired. She wanted nothing more than to fill her belly and snuggle next to her Inu-chan as she slept.

Inuyasha watched her go with a smile on his face.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Playful Times Chapter 2

Continued By Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.

_Italic: Thinking_

When Sango and Miroku got back to the village later that night to find the child-like Kagome cuddled up in Inuyasha's lap.

"So there is a soft side to the undefeated hanyou after all", stated Miroku as Inuyasha started growling at him.

"You want to make something of it?" Inuyasha asked looking about ready to tear him apart.

Miroku put his hand up in the sign of surrender to quell the hanyou's wrath.

"Don't pay attention to him the thing is you two look so cute like that", Sango couldn't resist saying.

"Just go to sleep and leave us alone okay", the hanyou said through his teeth so as not to wake Kagome.

After the slayer, and the monk where in bed Inuyasha looked down at his friend and thought, '_Her scent has changed to that of a hanyou. Why is that?'_

This being his last thought before drifting into his observant sleep.

About a half days journey away Sesshoumaru was headed for Kaede's village to discreetly check on his younger brother and his pack.

"Lord Sesshoumaru", piped up Jaken the Imp, "Is it wise to intentionally look in on that half-demon."

Sesshomaru glared at him causing Jaken to cringe in fright.

"I'm merely checking on the progress of the hunt for Naraku", Sesshomaru flatly stated.

"Oh very good milord."

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Why must you go to Inuyasha's group?" Asked his ward Rin.

"Be quite impudent girl. Why must you bother Lord Sesshoumaru with pointless questions? He doesn't answer to you. I don't know why he keeps you around." The imp screamed at the girl.

"Jaken."

"Milord."

"Don't bother her."

"yes milord", Jaken mumbled dejectedly.

"_Why is the scent of the black dog clan in this part of the territory? Their home is 3 days journey from here."_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha woke to the scent of his brother approaching being rather close by now.

The hanyou growled ,'_Why is he here of all places._' Inyasha thought angrily.

He got up from his sitting position carefully so as not to wake the sleeping Kagome and set her in the sleeping bag with Shippou.

The others started to stir as he walked to the door to face his brother.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not here to try and take the Tetsusaiga little brother. I'm merely here to ask about Naraku's where abouts."

"If I knew where he was do you think I would just be sitting around here?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru obviously peeved.

"Inu-chan stop yelling at your brother he only trying to help." Pleaded little Kagome who had just woken up, and at present was clinging to Inuyasha's leg trying to calm him.

"There is another reason that I came this way."

Inuyasha's ears pricked at this '_What else could he want._'

"I'm checking on a scent that shouldn't be here in this part of the country." Sesshoumaru said as the other occupants of the hut filed out.

"Were is Rin's Lady." Rin asked when she didn't spot Kagome.

"She's right here Rin", Sango answered pointing out the smaller Kagome to the girl.

"Why is she younger know."

"Some trickster youkai made her younger for a laugh", Inuyasha answered angrily.

"Are you sure this is the miko?" Sessoumaru asked.

"Sure I'm sure", an angry Inuyasha almost yelled at his brother.

"Because the scent I'm searching for is coming from her", Sesshoumaru stated.

While this exchange was going on Kagome was deep in thought,' _Sesshoumaru looks like my father does in human form.'_ "Sesshoumaru?"

Everyone present turned to look at the girl they had all ignored up to this point.

"Yes miko."

"Would you be able to change to your animal form for me please?" She asked giving her best puppy dog face (seriously who could refuse that face).

"You don't want to do that Kagom-"

"I won't lose control of myself in my true form like you do brother. To answer your question yes I will be able to. Ah-Un take Rin to the hut so I won't hurt her"

'_What about me_" Jaken thought to himself as grabbed Ah-Un's tail.

After Rin was safely out of harms way Sesshoumaru's eye's turned red as his shape started changing and the customary fog surrounded him as he transformed. Rather than jump out of the fog as he usually did he let waft away from him.

"My father is about half your size in his animal form, and he's black." Kagome said as she walked towards the white dog-demon unafraid.

Sesshoumaru put his head down as she neared allowing her to pet his muzzle. Eventually laying down to let her rub his muzzle making him growl in contentment.

'_Well that's a first'_, Inuyasha thought to himself staring at the mighty dog letting a little girl actually touch him.

"That's Interesting', Sango said voicing aloud what everyone was thinking, 'She said her father was a demon so that would make her a hanyou. Wouldn't it?"

"Well there's only one person who could answer that and I need to talk to her but I can't leave Kagome here in this state."

"Why don't you take her with you", Miroku said stating the obvious.

"Kagome can you come here a minute", Inuyasha called.

"Yes Inu-chan?" she asked upon arrival.

"I need to talk to someone would you rather stay here or come with me."

"DON'T LEAVE ME." Kagome screamed as she clamped herself to Inuyasha.

"Then you'll have to come with me won't you wench."

"As long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere."

'_That was easy'_, Inuyasha thought to himself.

**At the edge of the well**

"We have to go through the well. Okay?" Inuyasha asked the now seemingly unsure.

"It won't hurt?"

"Not a bit."

"Just hold me then." she said clinging to his leg.

As he picked her up Miroku asked ,"So you will be back shortly right."

"I hope this doesn't take to long", Inuyasha replied.

"Well here we go", he said jumping as the familiar blue light surrounded them.

That's the end of that chapter. I need other Ideas to carry on with this story like who is her father what's he like. If you submit your ideas I will try to use as many as go with the way I want the story to flow and thank you for taking the time to review and brainstorm before hand.

P.S. All reveiwers who's ideas I use in that chapter will be acknowledged in the disclaimer area (I should give credit where it is due right.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long my computer crashed sent it to be repaired and just got it back.

To answer PheobeFox's question in the review no when I uploaded chapter 2 again I had edited it to add something to it that I didn't have time to the first time thanks hasting's closing time.

Sorry NaruHinaFan96 but I just don't go for the mean father line because then why would he have married/mated Kagome's mother to begin with

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha wish I did wouldn't mind being a hanyou though

_Italic:Thinking_

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 3

When they emerged on the other side of the well Inuyasha leapt out and found himself holding onto the old Kagome. (AN: What's going on here you decide review and tell me for the next chapter)

"What is going and why are you carrying me?"

"Because you insisted that I carry you before you would go through the well." Inuyasha said he was holding her bridal style.

"And why would I want you to carry me? Furthermore why am I wearing a Kimono?" The Kimono she had been loaned on the other side of the well had grown with her.

'_I don't care how hot she looks in her clothes from this time, she looks down right beautiful in a Kimono.'_

"If you weren't holding me I would sit you for this. Speaking of my era. Why were you wanting to come back to my time and take me with you?"

"I have some information to get from your mother. I thought you might want to be there for it. I just didn't expect you to regain your 17 year old body by crossing time."

**Meanwhile in the feudal era**

The trickster that had placed the spell on Kagome was intently watching the well at this moment.

'_What would happen when she goes through the well, will she regain her previous form or what? Fortunately I'm a hanyou since it seems that only hanyou can go through. I wonder will I have shift from my demon form to pass?"_

These thoughts where going through his mind as he advanced on the well and jumped in a blue light engulfed him as he came out on the other side.

_'Apparently just being a hanyou is enough now to go human.'_

He shifted into his human form he looked like a twin to the Feudal era Hojo but his robes where brown not blue.

_'Now to fix this spell problem'_

**At that moment in the house**

"Okay I don't know what's going on but since we're here I'm going to take a shower. Yoshi!"

"Why would I care what you do wench. I just came to talk to your okaasan."

"Whatever."

With that said Kagome went upstairs to take a bath.

"What did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?" Emi asked Inuyasha.

"Something Kagome said when my brother transformed to his true form got me thinking, and I need to know is Kagome a hanyou."

This was unexpected to say the least so Emi just stared at him for a few seconds thinking about what to say.

"Yes she and Souta are hanyou but for their protection their father Makoto sealed their demon blood. And I'm the only one that can unseal it."

"So why have you not unsealed their demon side before know?"

"There wasn't a need until Kagome went through the well. And frankly with you there to protect her I didn't see the need. Just so you are aware when one is released so is the other. So you can understand my reluctance right since Souta hasn't learned to control his phases as yet because he was 3 months old when their demon half was sealed."

"What do you mean control their phases?" A confused Inuyasha asked.

"If they are excepted by both of their parents, usually the father names them and the mother taking care of them is all they need to be able to control their demon blood and how or when it's revealed but they have to be in a certain phase at given times of the month. Like you're human on the night of the full moon so I've been told. Correct?" Emi asked the know wide eyed hanyou.

'_ Interesting so based on what she just said I can control when I'm human and it doesn't have to just be on the night of the new moon. But wait she said phases not phase and hanyou to human is just one phase.'_

Before he could voice his next question there was a cry for Emi from upstairs by the voice of the young Kagome.

That chapter is done finally and I hope y'all like it I was trying for getting something done so I wouldn't get lynched for keeping the crowd waiting


	4. Chapter 4

I spent all weekend writing this chapter without internet access so I didn't read any reviews for Chapter 3. So if I didn't use any of your ideas I'm sorry.

Yes superkandybratz she did say sit apparently I had spaced out right there put I think I'll leave because there are two words in japenese for sit (if my source is correct) so I'll just say that she didn't say Osuwari.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this story enjoy.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 4

Emi walked into the upstairs bathroom shocked at what she saw. Kagome looked like she did when she was 5 ears old except without her hanyou ears.

'_Now this is weird. Where is the youkai that did this. That trickster will be in trouble when I find him'_ Emi thought seeing her daughter as a youngster again.

"Well Kagome what are we going to do with you hmm?" She said looking at the Kimono that was on the floor. '_That's weird this kimono has shrunk to her size I'll ask Inuyasha.'_ She thought looking at the vibrant purple Kimono.

She got Kagome dressed and came downstairs to where Inuyasha was waiting at the table.

"So that guy has power in this time period as well. Huh?" Inuyasha stated upon their arrival.

"Well it's as good a time as any to unseal their demon blood don't you think Inuyasha."

"Where's Souta, we can't have him around humans when his demon traits appear now can we."

"Your right I'll call him up on his cell and ask him to come home. It won't be to bad today because it's their demon day they'll have pointed ears like an elf is supposed to, they will have a tail as well the problem is it will be proportioned to the size it would be in their true demon form meaning for a dog demon it was pretty big."

"So that's what you meant by that they can control their phases right, that they can control when they are human, hanyou, demon, or true demon form."

"That is correct you can do that as well. Or have you never learned how to? Didn't your father ever teach you?"

"He couldn't he was killed the night I was born but mother told me that he was the one that named me before he was killed. But I tell everyone else that my mom named me."

"I see so that means you can't transform at will, and when you do go full demon it's not complete and you lose control meaning you need a sealing weapon. Right so far?"

"Yes you are very much so unfortunately."

Kagome piped up at this time. "Okaasan when time to eat I am hungry."

"Shortly sweety I have to teach Inu-chan something."

"Won't it take a while to teach that technique?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it won't because all I have to do is this." Emi said as she touched Inuyasha's forehead.

"Wow that was easy." Inuyasha said as the instructions for the transformation process flashed in front of his eye's.

"Know all you have to do is practice the process and since you now know the instructions- Awww there you go." Emi said as Inuyasha started to transform into his demon form. He looked like Sesshoumaru fused with Inuyasha. His silver tail was about six feet long.(AN: Yes that fur draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder is his tail)

"So that means I'm a full demon for the day?" Inuyasha asked his now sensei.

"Yes you are and you can't control- as far as I know- when you transform into human, full-demon, or true-demon form on that transformations given day. Well you mull that over while I talk to Souta."

After she left to call Souta and talk to her father. Kagome studied the now different but same looking Inuyasha.

"Does it hurt to change Inu-chan?"

"No it doesn't hurt but it itches like hell."

At that moment Souta made his appearance(Boy that was quick) after taking in the scene in front of him he asked ,"Who are you? You look like Inuyasha but you can't be him he has dog ears and doesn't have a tail. And where is my sister because that little girl can't be her."

"Feh." Inuyasha said "Your a baka Souta this is me, and your sister is under a spell that shrank her to this size."

"Well know that everyone is present, and don't say a word otousan I need your help with this, we can begin. How does that last half of the sealing spell work? I can't remember."

Rather than answering he started chanting.

**A few minutes later**

As he finished the long incantation Souta and Kagome started to change to their demon form. Souta's hair grew a little longer reaching just below his shoulder, he had purple stripes on his face with a sun on his forehead designating him an heir to the eastern lands, and his black tail was about three feet long.

"Cool so that means that I'm a hanyou like Inuyasha is?"

"You are but you also a little emerald dragon blood in you as well so most of your hanyou attack will be fire based. At least that is what your sisters attacks are." Emi told her ecstatic son.

Meanwhile Kagome was getting used to the myriad of scents assaulting her nose again. Including the irresistible scent of oden cooking on the stove.

"Ahh, food's burning, help me get the food on the table Souta."

"Sure." He said as he appeared at his okaasan's side.(he got used to that fast)

"Oden, oden, oden." Kagome chanted.

**After Dinner**

Emi whispered to Inuyasha so that no one else but him could hear, "After sunset the three of you will be in your true forms. If she's like she was at this age she will be scared of it so you will need to watch her." She told him as she pulled a collar off the top of the cabinet and place it on Kagome's neck. "So people know where she belongs if she runs off. Know you three out it's almost sunset and Inuyasha doesn't need to be out in the cold by himself."

Okay people put away the pitchforks this chapter was uploaded my Internet connection is super slow so sorry for the wait (albeit short).


	5. Chapter 5

I beginning to use one of your ideas in this chapter purpletuesday sorry it took so long to make it into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha wish I did

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 5

**In the Courtyard**

There was a pulse of demonic energy as the sun set and all three of the demons in the yard began transforming into their true demon forms. Inuyasha was about 8 foot high at the shoulder, and had a more wolfish appearance than his brother. (Look at a picture of a white timber wolf and that's what he

looked like) Kagome was about the size of a big house cat, just a pup but like Inuyasha she to looked like a wolf a black one at that. Souta was about 4 foot at the shoulder and his tail was unusually short for a creature his size, and he was black like his sister.

As Emi warned Inuyasha, Kagome became scared like she had when she was really that age. She ran towards the well house before Inuyasha or Souta could react and leapt into the well back into the feudal era.

Inuyasha unfortunately was to big to fit into the wellhouse let alone the well, but fortunately part of the instructions included how to control the size of his true demon form. After a few minutes he had successfully shrunk to half his full size (the same size as Souta). He followed Kagome through the well.

Souta was looking from the wellhouse to his mother standing in the door of he had called his home for all his life. Whining he walked up to his mother with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I know you want to follow Kagome and Inuyasha back to the Feudal era know that your demon blood is unsealed,' Emi started. Knowing what the literature that she and her father had hidden from the two of them all these years had to say. It said he would travel in the feudal era along with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You can go if you want, I just want you and your sister to be happy you know that. Right?"

Souta excitedly shook his head yes, as his mother scratched his chest in the same place that had been his fathers favorite spot. Right where the front of his neck met with his chest. Souta's eyes closed slightly showing that it was his spot as well and he leaned into his mothers chest(meaning more please).

"If you want to follow your sister you need to go now okay."

Souta looked with pleading eyes at his mother.

"I'll be fine I'll see you when you get back okay."

Souta proceeded to follow Kagome and Inuyasha through the well as his mother turned to go back into the house.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

The trickster hanyou that caused the trouble to begin with.(not sure what youkai to call this guy but who cares) '_Should I follow them back. Well might as well considering that the spell seems to have control in the era I'm in.'_ the guy thought as he snuck to the wellhouse. As he jumped into the well rather than the light being blue it was purple. '_Not good'_ he thought as he lost consciousness.

Emi was about to step into the house as the wellhouse blewup. She immediately turned around and saw that there was a man that looked like Hojo, and a little demon that looked very much camouflaged. '_I wonder were they came from_' Emi thought as she stepped back out the door toward the two unconsciouse figures that were in the rubble of the well house close to the destroyed well.

_'Why did it not work like it did the first time I came through?'_ The trickster youkai thought as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and saw Emi ,'_Ah a new host',_ he thought as he got up quickly to take control of his new host.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Emi stood there as the youkai rushed toward her at blinding speed. '_What am I going to do', _she thought knowing that this youkai was the one that put her daughter in her miniature form.

When the youkai was about halfway between the ruins of the wellhouse and the house there was the blur of someone jumping from just above the roof of the house killing the youkai. The mystery rescuer was standing visible through the dust cloud created by the landing. Emi could begin to clearly make out her rescuer the woman looked to be in her middle twenties. She was wearing pink demon slayer armor and had a metal left arm that looked like Edward Elric's atoumail with the addition of a retractable blade that came out of the elbow, and the edge went all the way to the wrist.

"Who are you?" Emi asked the stranger. Her father came out at that moment and exclaimed, "Grandmother Sango."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter so don't kill me for it now unlike before I'm asking for my readers to please review it will be much appreciated thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a little writers block, and work wasn't helping either.

This is also to thank those that reviewed so far the list is as follows:

2 syrahsyara, 2 PurpleTuesday, parisadaja, PheobeFox (), NaruHinaFan96, 2 superkandybratz, RocKerGirl13 (), 2 anonymous.

Wait that doesn't seem right 12 reviews and only 6 of them where constructive.

Please give some constructive criticism someone. I know that it could be done better with some suggestions. Any help will be appreciated thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha never will

00oo00oo00

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 6

Souta jumped out of the well just as it began to fill with rock almost trapping him under the ruble.

'_That was close. Now how are we going to get back.'_

**At the other end of Inuyasha's forest**

'_Where in this blasted world could Kagome be.'_ Inuyasha thought as he searched for Kagome. He smelled her relatively close by just outside his forest but there was a slight problem. He smelled that Kagome was being attacked by at least 5 demons. '_This is bad especially since she is miniature she can't defend herself.' _Inuyasha thought worriedly as he ran towards the scent.

**Meanwhile with Kagome a few minutes prior**

'_Why am I in this form? I'm not a dog. I'm a human._' Kagome thought as she ran through the forest.

Unfortunately in her rush to get away from herself she ran into a swarm of lesser demons. Unfortunately right when they started attacking she blacked out.

**Back to the present**

Inuyasha was almost to Kagome's location when a new scent filled the air the smell of blood. Not just anyone's blood, Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha burst out of the forest into the clearing. He saw Kagome laying on the ground slowly growing to her former size (About Inuyasha's size) but a group of lesser demons where trying to kill her and it seemed that they where succeeding. This caused Inuyasha to become very angry. "Rooooaaar" Inuyasha roared as he proceeded to take out the five demons with one attack. After which he put the still unconscious Kagome onto his back as he slowly walked back towards Kaede's village so as to not injure her anymore even though she was already healing quickly anyway.

When he got to Kaede's village the rest of his companions already knew what to expect because Souta already filled them in using Shippou as a translator because he was the only one present that could speak both languages at the moment.

"So this is Kagome's true demon form', Kaede stated,' it appears that she is healing just fine on her own so ye will just let her rest and recuperate for the time being. Souta ye will want to sleep to because ye body hasn't adjusted the presence of ye demon blood dormant all these years so rest young one." She told Souta as she she saw him starting to totter from exhaustion.

"Let's follow these sibling example and get some sleep before the sun rises." Kaede told the rest of the group.

**Three days later**

Kagome stirred in her sleep as she regained consciousness. She didn't know where she was for a minute as she took in her surrounding without opening her eyes using her non-optical senses.

'_Kaede is making breakfast, or wait '_sniff' _that's lunch. Kaede's? Last thing I remember I was taking a bath in the modern era. Why is Inuyasha sitting here? He smells worried. Wait smells worried? _She thought as she opened her eyes and started to sit up.

"I see your awake bitch." (AN: this isn't used as an insult merely a statement of fact since she is half dog demon)

"I'm not a bitch the closest thing around here to being a bitch is you Inuyasha."

Before Inuyasha could reply a ball of orange fur burst in and launched itself at Kagome.

"Kagome your awake." Shippou screamed.

"Shippou not so loud." Kagome said as she went to cover where her human ears used to be and stopped when she didn't feel anything.

"Inuyasha." she said starting to get angry.

"Yeeeeesss." Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME." She screamed at him.

"What do you mean what I've done? Ask your father if anybody he's to blame for your blood not me."

Just then Souta walked in.

"Souta what happened to you and why are you here?" Kagome asked referring to his hanyou appearance (his hair is now as long as Kagome's human hair was).

"Nothing happened mother just unsealed our demon blood and I followed you and Inuyasha through the well before it filled up with rock. We have it almost emptied of the rock while we were waiting for you to wake up sis."

"Great. Um how long have I been out."

"Three days." All of her companions said at once.

"Three days?" she asked not believing it.

Kaede spoke up at that moment. "Ye may want to wait till after we have eaten then it will all be explained. Ok."

**Later after the explanation**

"So my father is Makoto ruler of the eastern lands and we're heirs to those lands."

"At the moment your grandfather is ruler of the western lands and your father is only 50 years old." Inuyasha told her.

At this moment Sesshoumaru decided to check on Inuyasha's group intrigued to find out what they had uncovered about Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin started but was cut off.

"Rin call me otousan now that I have formally adopted you." Sesshoumaru told her.

The know hanyou Rin asked "Otousan why are we going to uncle Inuyasha's group now?"

"To see how their search for the answers to the mystery from our last meeting went."

"There are know three hanyous in their pack." Rin stated

A shadow of a smile played across Sesshoumaru's face at this. '_She has adjusted to the mixed blood well.' H_e thought of his adopted daughter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is it really necessary to check on the half breed?" Jaken asked of his lord.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Shut up."

**At Kaede's**

"Sesshoumaru is approaching." Souta informed the rest of the group ,"There is a hanyou, two demons, and a human with him as well."

"Where did he find the hanyou?" Inuyasha asked ,"Rin is the human, Jaken and Ah-Un are the two demons. Who is the hanyou?"

"I thought Sesshoumaru hated hanyous? Oh well he accepted a human right, but the human has a jewel shard." Kagome said.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked Kagome.

"It feels like it."

Sesshoumaru came into the village close to Kaede's hut at that moment.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked seeing her brother with Sesshoumaru.

"Sister."

"Why are you here with Sesshoumaru."

"Kikyo is dead. She was killed by Naraku."

"When was she killed?" Kagome asked

"She was killed three days ago, Lord Sesshoumaru found me two days ago, and Rin was formally adopted by Lord Sesshoumaru last night." Kohaku told the group in front of him.

"So the hanyou in front of us is Rin?" Miroku asked as he was about to ask something else before he saw Sango's glare and decided he didn't want to be unconscious for the time being.

Souta on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Rin. She now had black hair with silver bangs(like Rouge from X-men) as well as about the last two inches of her hair was silver as well.

Inuyasha leaned towards his brother to whisper in his ear ,"I'd keep an eye on my new daughter if I where you brother."

"You are aware that I'm still after the Tetsusaiga right brother."

"Yes." Inuyasha said as he backed away from his brother. Because he had just made the Dragon-scale Tetsusaiga it made it more desirable for his brother.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Nothing really to say so it's ending right here.


	7. Chapter 7

syrahsyara: It is explained in that chapter why she is still alive.

star99: thank you for that info I didn't know that. Much appreciated.

Sydney: I would never do that I hate Sess/Kag pairings and thank you about the plot line I just adapted the original to how I write and wanted the story to unfold.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 7

_Italic=_thinking

Sesshoumaru has been after the secret about Tenseiga's Meidou Zangetsuha attack for weeks. Now about a week after he left Kaede's going in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's pack (or so he thought).

Inuyasha and his group where following Sesshoumaru's group about a days journey behind so as not to be noticed.

"What's the point in following your brother?" Shippou asked.

"Because he's up to something. _He is never that nice towards me_. What is he after?" Inuyasha contemplated.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked from his back. (on his back out of habit not need beside they both like it)

"Oh nothing just wondering out loud." '_Was that all out loud.'_

**With Sesshoumaru**

At this moment Sesshoumaru was walking towards the northern lands when he was met by what appeared to be a young girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru follow me if you want to learn the secret of Tenseiga."

"Why should I?"

"You want to know how to control Tenseiga's Meidou Zangetsuha do you not."

"What do you know little girl?" Jaken asked

"Jaken."

"Yes milord."

Sesshoumaru knocked Jaken upside the head with the broken Tokijin's sheath. "Shut up."

"Yes milord." the imp said shakily as he got up from the ground. '_Why is he being so mean to me his loyal retainer.' "_But milord what if it's a trap."

"If it is then I will kill the one that set it."

**A short while later**

"This is were the secret of Tenseiga will be revealed."

AN: If you want the details of the fight read Manga Chapters 489-493 this is the website to read these chapters from mangareader dot net keyword Inuyasha. I don't feel like writing all that just think of Kagome as a Hanyou with a Lightning fox Kimono, Rin as a Hanyou, and Souta being there as a hanyou. Sorry I'm just lazy today besides I think Rumiko Takahashi wrote this part very well. Anytime after this that I reference a chapter it means that it gets my point across for my story.

After Sesshoumaru's talk with Toutousia in chapter 495 in the manga

Sesshoumaru wanted to test if Inuyasha was worthy of Tetsusaiga. Who was waiting for Sesshoumaru with his brothers group Read chapter 500-504 from the same link.

Afterwards Inuyasha's pack went to try and find where Naraku was hiding and for something else that Inuyasha had wanted to ask for a long time. That evening Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the group.

"Where are they going?" Shippou and Souta asked in unison.

"They need some time alone they've been wanting this a long time." Sango told them.

"That's right." Miroku said as his hand wandered to Sango's butt.

"Hentai." Sango said as she slapped him hard enough to almost give him whiplash, and knocked him unconscious. Sango looked across the fire to she Shippou and Souta huddled together shaking from fright because she had never been that violent before.

About a half-mile away Inuyasha had lead Kagome to a very small cave, only eight feet or so deep. They had nearly missed the cave due to the many bushes and overgrowth covering the entrance. Inuyasha left the plant life up so they would have more privacy later. After entering the cave, Kagome quickly went rummaging through her back pack and pulled out her flashlight.

"I'll go find some firewood. I noticed a hot spring a few yards away, why don't you get your bath stuff ready for when I return." With that said, Inuyasha left the cave, leaving Kagome to dive through her bag alone.

Kagome looked at her oversized bag then to the caves entrance. The bushes outside were tinted oranges and reds as the sun slipped behind the mountains, causing darkness to spread across the land. She continued to stare out of the cave as she thought. 'Is tonight really the night that I give myself to Inuyasha and visa versa. Is this the night that we become mates...husband and wife?' Kagome smiled at her train of thought then went over and started to sift through her backpack.

Inuyasha chose this time to return. The sight that greeted him was humorous at the least. Kagome was leaning over her bag and was buried up to her waist. Her butt was in the air because of how big the bag was. Inuyasha had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. He silently walked up to her, as he passed by, he flipped up her skirt then continued on into the back of the cave.

As Kagome swam through her bag she felt Inuyasha's presence behind her. 'And here I am with my butt in the air...well I hope he's getting an eye full. Ah...ha!' Just as she had found her bath stuff, she felt a hand brush her backside for a second before her skirt was flipped upward. Kagome quickly returned to her sitting position and glared at the retreating figure of silver and red. "Inu...ya...sha!" She half yelled, half scolded him.

"What? I'll get to see more than that in a little bit." Inuyasha didn't look at her as he was trying to hide his blush. After depositing the wood at the back of the cave, he returned to Kagome's side. He stared down at her flushed, angry face and extended his hand to help her up.

After Kagome was standing, she stared into the amber eyes that reflected her own. "Inuyasha...you might want to be careful...You're getting as bad as Miroku." She gave his nose a gentle flick then turned and left the cave.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded as he watched his soon to be mate saunter out of the cave. He scratched an ear out of confusion then started to follow her scent toward the hot spring. With each step he took toward the pool, something in her scent was becoming stronger. '_What is that in her scent...it's kind of sweet...Is she getting excited?_' Inuyasha's eye widened at his discovery. '_Is she excited about this? God, I hope so...because...this is permanent._' He looked up at the quickly darkening sky and said a quick, silent prayer. '_God, please let her want me. I want her so much, I don't know if I can handle rejection from her. Please!_' Inuyasha's attention shifted at the sound of splashing water. He walked out from behind the bushes and spied Kagome, already up to her waist in the spring with her back to him. After composing himself he stripped out of his clothes, fumbling a few times with the ties. Inuyasha stood on the bank staring at Kagome's back. He gulped then took a deep breath and stepped into the warm water.

Again nothing to say so buy for now just be glad I uploaded two chapters today.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you star99 for the Japanese grammar lesson

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's characters but the story is mine.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 8

Kagome stood in the warm water thinking. '_Can I really do this? I love him, why not. I'm not too young._' A smile spread across her face at her own thinking. A familiar scent had her train of thought spiraling in another direction. '_He's so close. What...did he think I couldn't bathe on my own? Damn that Inuyasha._' Kagome spun around to yell at the dog boy but didn't expect to come face to face with him. Finding him so close to her when she turned around, had caused her to stumble back, but Inuyasha's hands quickly steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him and franticly searched his face for an explanation. "Inu...yasha! What are you doing?"

"This is part of the first mating. Bathing together. Plus it's the best place for marking." Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Why is it the best place?" Kagome brought her arms up and tried to cover her chest from his view.

"Well from what I've been told, marking a mate can cause strong odors that can attract unwanted company. So it's best to do the marking in a river or be able to wash up shortly after. So I figured a hot spring would be ideal." Inuyasha blushed slightly as he let his hands wander up to play with her hair and occasionally stroke one of her dog-ears.

"And who told you this?" Kagome was a little scared about the whole situation, so she figured if she learned what she could, she would feel better and start to relax. 'It's not the pain that I'm scared of, since all the youkai fights had taken care of that barrier almost two years ago. It's the anticipation, the fact that soon I'll belong to somebody. I'm just glad it's to the man I love.' the feel of fingers caressing her ears caused her to whimper in pleasure.

"Honestly! Myoga told me, several years ago." Inuyasha stopped playing with her ear and reached down and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned her with a soft tone. "Once I mark and claim you, there's no going back. You'll be mine, my wife, and my mate...forever."

Kagome pressed herself up against Inuyasha, lifting her head so it was inches from his and whispered, "Hai!" She then trapped his lips in a heated kiss. As Kagome deepened the kiss, she felt a strange kind of fire start to burn in her stomach. The new sensation quickly spread to the juncture at her legs. The feeling was coaxing her on, as if begging for some kind of release, yet, at the same time, it was telling her to escape. Confused by her own blood, Kagome broke away from the kiss and pushed out of Inuyasha's arms. She stared up at his questioning face and she knew she probably had the same look on her face. After gaining control of her breathing she finally spoke. "Ano...Inuyasha...I suddenly have this strong urge to run away...and have you chase me... Naze?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes darted around the hot spring as if looking for an exit. He took in a deep whiff of her scent, hoping it could tell him what it was that disturbed her. Sure enough. No sooner had her sweet scent reached his nose, that it sent his instincts into overdrive. '_Shoot, the releasing of her youkai blood has sent her into an early heat. And if she wants to run...it's a youkai heat. DAMN! I'll need to keep her under control. Actually this could be a good thing. I just can't tell her yet._' He watched as Kagome got ready to bolt for the trees. In a matter of seconds he had grabbed her wrist and pinned her body between himself and a nearby rock. He saw fear flash in her eyes briefly then they become frantic. "Settle down, Koi! I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't want you running off."

"But why do I want to run. I know in my heart I don't want to but my body is saying otherwise." Kagome rested her forehead against his chest, not even bothering to fight against her restraints.

"It's because your body wants to seek out a mate, and you running off will test to see if I'm strong enough to be your mate. But since I've already caught you, what do you think. Am I strong enough?" He gave her a smug smile as her smell drifted to him again. '_Damn, her scent is getting stronger. If I don't claim her soon, I'm gonna go crazy_.'

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes filled with a never before seen passion. She then felt that strange sensation she was having, flare up. Her insides started to burn and tingle. Subconsciously she pressed her body against his and breathed in his woodsy smell. At the same moment his scent hit her nose, she lost control of her body. With some unknown strength, she freed her wrist from her fiancé's grasp and threw them around his neck, pulling him down for a fiery and demanding kiss. As if instinct was telling her what to do, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles behind him.

This part isn't being posted because I want to keep my K+ rating

Inuyasha reached back and unlocked Kagome's legs from around his waist, causing her to slide down his body. With one hand caressing her back, the other went up to caress her pink cheek. "You are now my mate, for the rest of our lives."

Kagome looked up at him with eyes of liquid gold. "Longer than that...for much longer." She kissed him sweetly before resting her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to cuddle.

A sinister grin spread across his face at the same time he scooped Kagome up in his arms and waded out of the water, heading back to the cave. He was relieved when she didn't say anything the whole way back. She just sighed contently and pulled herself closer to him. Once he had reached the back of the cave, Inuyasha used his foot and spread out her sleeping bag. He then laid her out on top of it and turned around to build a fire, which didn't take him long. "I'm gonna go retrieve our clothes, stay put." he pointed at her just before he left the cave.

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag still in half dazed state of mind. She watched the fire flicker with life as it slowly grew bigger. Her thoughts started to take focus as her mind cleared. '_So I'm now a wife, Inuyasha's mate._' She smiled warmly s she continued thinking. Kagome then flicked her tongue over her lips and got a metallic taste. "Blood? Inuyasha's blood, from the marking. I can't believe I drew blood, I've turned into some kind of animal." Kagome buried her face in her hands out of shame and embarrassment.

"An Inu to be exact." Inuyasha smiled humorously as he sat down and watched her jump. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you...You were born a Kuro Inu remember. And don't worry about the blood, it's our instincts to do that, it's the marking." Inuyasha then started to stroke her long hair. '_Our pups are gonna love this._' He continued to pet her hair as he looked up at her. he stopped instantly when he saw her questioning eyes dart from her tail to meet his eyes. "So...how does it feel to be mated? Still feel like running?"

"Actually...I feel very calm and relaxed, almost submissive, but at the same time I feel like bolting out of the cave. I don't get it, shouldn't I be ok now that we've mated?" Kagome looked at him with confused and pleading eyes.

'_So she hasn't taken yet, no problem. I'll see to it that she does._' Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her shoulders and slowly pushed her over on to her back, bringing himself up over her. "Your mind and heart have accepted me, but your blood and body hasn't. Now that the mating ritual is over, we can fully enjoy ourselves. And I plan on making sure your body and blood accept me before we return." Inuyasha leaned down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he let his hands roam over her body, slowly readying her for round 2.

"Will you stop asking me that already? It's the fifth time since last night. When are you going to stop asking?" Kagome yelled at her new mate next to her. They were both working on a bowl of ramen, Inuyasha being the loudest at eating it.

"I'll stop asking when every part of you accepts me. And if it takes us all week, then so be it." '_Once you've taken, then I'll shut up._' Inuyasha slurped up some more noodles then looked at her. "So, still want to run?"

Kagome just about face faulted into her ramen. "Honestly...I haven't wanted to run since after the second time. The last three times were an excuse."

"NANI! You tricked me!" Inuyasha just about dropped his cup-o-ramen on the cave floor as he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yep. And don't yell at me, because I know for a fact that you enjoyed yourself afterwards."

"KEH!" Was his only response as he went back to eating his ramen. Trying desperately to hide the huge smile that was forcing its way onto his face. '_So, she has finally taken. She's carrying my pup...our pup. She's now marked as mine, so no more interference. If someone dared to go against it, they can't, she's already pregnant._'

"Inuyasha? What are you smiling about?" asked Kagome, completely surprised to see him smiling to himself.

"Ehh...I was just think what the rest of the pack is going to say when we return. Especially Shippou, he'll notice the difference right off...What?" Inuyasha looked over at the now giggling Kagome.

"You just referred to everyone as 'the pack'. So I take it, you're the pack leader, the Alpha male." She continued to giggle quietly. She was trying her hardest to stop, but the dumbfounded look on his face wasn't helping at all.

It took Inuyasha a good minute to think of a response to her comment. An idea occurred the moment she set her cup down, he lunged at her, pinning her petite form to the sleeping bag. He smiled when her eyes filled with fear, but that lasted for about half-a-second before they filled with curiosity. "And now that you're my mate, you're the 'Alpha female.' you are the only one who can contradict me or tell me what to do." He could smell her start to become excited, on top of that she raised her hips to meet his, grinding her pelvis into his. All the curiosity that was in her eyes a moment ago was gone, replaced by a burning passion that met his own. "I think I've created a monster." He heard her growl in a low manner just before he succumbed to her and kissed her waiting and begging lips.

"I want Kagome!" cried the little fox child. "Let's go find her. It's been too long."

"We can't Shippou. Inuyasha ordered us not to search for them. I'm sure he'll bring her back soon." Sango patted the kit on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

"He's doing something bad to her isn't he? I want her back. I want my Oka!" Whined Shippou as he cried on Sango's knee.

"Shippou... what did you just call Kagome?" asked Miroku who was seated next to Sango.

The kitsune looked up at him with large wet eyes, he then looked at Sango. His eyes grew even wider when he realized what he had indeed called her. Before he knew it, he was being hugged by Sango.

"Don't worry Shippou. I'm sure they'll be back soon, even if Kagome has to 'sit' him." She gave the kit a cheerful smile as she set him back on the ground. "Why don't you go play with Kirara, and Souta for a bit, while I talk to Houshi-sama?" Sango was relieved hen he nodded and bounded of to join Kirara in attacking butterflies with Souta looking on.

"Houshi-sama, do you think something bad might have happened to them. It has been a week, it shouldn't take them this long."

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Inuyasha is an incredible fighter when it comes to Kagome's safety. So I highly doubt anything evil has befallen them, and if it was Naraku, they would have come and gotten us. I think those two just had a lot of pent up sexual frustration and their taking this opportunity to get it all out...I'm kind of jealous." Miroku cast a glance at her and winked.

SLAP

"Mosquito!" Sango said innocently and showed her hand to him as proof.

"Ehh...even the bugs are against me. Maybe I need to take a lesson from Inuyasha. The fates are definitely cruel, for Inuyasha has a wife now and I'm still trying." Miroku let out a heavy sigh.

"Houshi-sama, don't worry, maybe your turn with fate hasn't arrived yet. Give it time." She gave him a warm smile before turning to check on the kitsune. She became worried when she saw Shippou staring down the path out of the village. He was like a statue, frozen in place. Sango then followed his line of sight to the tree line. She squinted her eyes in hope of seeing better, nothing. Soon two figures started to form out of the darkness. One was red and white, the other was purple and black. Both seemed to be arguing. "I guess their back." Before she even finished her sentence, Shippou was racing towards them.

"Oka...Oka!" Shippou practically flew at them. It took him about three seconds to cross the large field and leap into Kagome's waiting arms. "Oka...Okari!" The kitsune then hugged her as much as he could.

"Arigato Shippou." Kagome hugged him back and purred for a brief moment to calm him. "Ano...Shippou, since when do you call me Oka?"

He looked up at her with wet eyes. "Gomen, I didn't mean...it's just...I feel...Gomen ne, I won't do it again."

"Shippou its ok, I was just surprised. You can call me Oka if you want." She gave him a bright smile then hugged him again.

Inuyasha watched the whole ordeal cautiously. Making sure the kitsune didn't hurt her when he threw himself at her. He was about to smack the kid but he stopped himself. 'Maybe having the little brat around is a good thing. I can practice being a father.' Inuyasha sheathed his anger and walked up to stand next to Kagome. "Guess that makes me your Otou then, huh?"

"Huh?" In all the excitement he hadn't even noticed the change in their scents. He took a big whiff of their scents then looked at Kagome, surprised. "You mated with this Baka. Naze?"

"Be nice Shippou...I mated to him because I love him and he loves me...What other reason do we need." Kagome told him sweetly before looking up at her new mate.

"Well if you love me so much, then why do I look like a scratching post?" Inuyasha questioned her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Kagome blushed slightly before responding. "I said I was sorry."

"KEH! Saying sorry won't make my back feel any better."

He gave her a dirty look, but she knew he didn't mean it. She watched as he crossed his arms and started to walk toward the village. "I'll get some herbs when we get back, ok." She then followed him down the path, all the while listening to Shippou describe his week.

They soon joined up with Souta Miroku and Sango.

"So did you two have fun?" asked Miroku, while showing off a huge all knowing smile. His smile grew wider when he saw the dark red appear on Kagome's cheeks.

"That's none of your business, Bozo!" yelled Inuyasha. He then grabbed Kagome by the hand and stalked off toward Kaede's.

"My, my. I see all the fun hasn't changed his attitude." Miroku shook his head from side to side in disappointment.

"I actually agree with Inuyasha on this one. It really isn't any of your business." Sango told him then repeated Inuyasha's actions and dragged the monk down the road.

"So now you're my brother-in-law right Inuyasha?" Souta asked catching up to them.

"Yes I am Souta."

They all entered the hut and took their usual seats, Inuyasha was seated against the wall clutching the Tetsusaiga. Kagome was seated in front of him before the fire. Miroku was on the opposite side, Sango was to his left and Kaede to his right, Souta not knowing where to sit sat as close to Inuyasha as possible, and all were sitting around the fire. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's lap, smiling happily.

They were all talking about the events of the past week. Sango and Miroku had killed a rabbit youkai, but it turned out there was no shard. The cheerful conversation was thrown for a loop by an innocent comment from the fox youkai.

"Oi...Kagome... Didn't you say you were gonna get some herbs for Inuyasha's back." The simple comment had everyone in the room staring at him then to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"What kind of herbs does he need?" asked Kaede as she started to rummage through her selves.

"Ano...something for claw marks." Kagome mumbled as she tried to hide her blush by down casting her face.

"Claw marks? Were you guys attacked?" Miroku questioned the silent Inuyasha. "By who?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he tried to think of a suitable lie...nothing came to mind. '_I'll probably get a good laugh, but I could always tell the truth._' He opened one eye half way and looked at the monk. "You really want to know?...I was attacked by my mate!" He then reclosed his eye as he listened to their responses. He heard a few surprised gasps, then a quiet growl.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want...that I can give you." Kagome had leaned over, pressing her palms to the floor as she yelled at him. Her ears were laid back slightly, plus she was emitting a low canine like growl.

Inuyasha opened his eyes part way and looked her up and down. "You could always do a reenactment, minus the claws." He gave a small smirk when she turned back to the fire ignoring his request, yet her ears where twitching uncontrollably.

Kaede walked up behind Kagome and held out a small jar. "Here is some salve, why don't you help put it on your husband."

Kagome took the jar from Kaede then looked over at her mate. He was looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"After what you did to me this morning, I'd be better off asking Sesshoumaru to help me." Inuyasha told her bluntly.

Kagome's right eye started to twitch in annoyance, unlucky for Inuyasha that he couldn't see it. "Inuyasha?" She said sweetly and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hmmmm?"

She then sang her next word. "O...Su...Wa...Ri!" And the male hanyou kissed wood. In a matter of seconds, Kagome was by his side and trying to pull him out of his haori.

"Oi...Bitch...what was that for?"

"Because you were being a jerk." Kagome told him, her voice slightly raised. She then proceeded to gently rub the medicinal salve on his back.

Quiet chuckling was heard inside the small hut and both hanyous glared at Miroku and Sango, causing them to cease their giggling immediately. Shippou, and Souta watched, chuckling, but just barely.

"Inuyasha...if this happened this morning, shouldn't the scratches already be healed?" questioned Miroku as he composed himself and watched Kagome rub the salve on Inuyasha's back.

"Not if it's from your mate. The body somehow knows when it's the mate that does the damage and the wounds linger, kind of like a reminder. They'll be gone by tomorrow. It's the mark that won't disappear."

Later that night everyone was settling down and readying themselves for bed. Souta, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were already settled into their bedding. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, one eye closed, one eye slightly opened, watching Kagome. Shippou was waiting quietly for Kagome.

Kagome rolled her sleeping bag out and started to climb in. She stopped when she realized something was amiss. She looked at the waiting kitsune then up to her mate. The last two years, Shippou had slept next to her and this last week it was Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha is my husband and yet Shippou feels like my own child. How am I supposed to figure out the sleeping arrangements now?' Kagome looked back down to the kit then up to her dog-boy. "Ok...I got it...Inuyasha you get in first, and then I'll climb in, then you Shippou. Ok!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her idea. "I don't think so!"

"Why not, you're my mate. You didn't seem to have a problem with it this last week." Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"KEH!" was the only thing he could think of to say.

"So I take it your not going to lay down." When he didn't answer, she took that as a yes. "Fine, then let me use your lap as a pillow, since I won't be using your chest as one." Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she moved her sleeping bag to 'T' with Inuyasha. She then climbed in quickly, resting her head in his lap.

Shippou took his chances and leapt for Kagome's bag. He quickly crawled under the covers and settled into a small ball by her stomach.

Inuyasha started for the fox cub but changed his mind. '_I'll need to get use to the idea when our pup gets here._' A small smile tilted on his lips as he started to stroke Kagome's long silky black hair. Occasionally he would caress one of her ears, enjoying the fuzzy feel. 'Now I know why she couldn't resist doing it to me all the time.' Kagome was soon asleep but Inuyasha didn't cease in his administrations. He soon heard purring coming from his mate. The soft rhythmic pattern of the low purr slowly pulled his eyelids closed, where he too soon fell asleep.

**The next morning**

"Kawaii!" A quiet whisper echoed within the silent hut.

"Shhhhh! Don't wake them."

"Quick, where is that picture taking device of Kagome's?"

"Probably in her bag."

"Got it." **CACHA**FLASH** "I can't wait to see this one when she gets them back." Sango smiled as she looked over her two hanyou friends. She knew Kagome used Inuyasha's lap as a pillow the night before, but she wasn't expecting to find 'this' in the morning. Sometime during the night, Inuyasha must have fallen asleep and fell over behind her. Because now he's was resting his head on her waist and her head was still on his lap. 'Kawaii! A cute side to Inuyasha. I didn't know it existed.' Sango giggled quietly to herself as she slipped the camera back into Kagome's bag. Souta was just waking up so he didn't see this exchange.

"Ok maybe now we should wake them." Miroku walked over and nudged Inuyasha in the leg with his staff. "Rise and shine you two."

Inuyasha was the first awake, upon noticing his current position he sat up quickly, hoping no one saw, and yet he already knew they had. Kagome was slow to waking. She rolled over, facing the wall and Inuyasha. She mumbled something incoherent and buried her face into Inuyasha's side, causing him to blush just a little bit.

Shippou didn't wake as fast as Inuyasha nor did it take him as long as Kagome. He simply stumbled out of the sleeping bag and crawled toward the fire pit and took a seat, still slightly groggy.

"Ano...Shippou, what happened to you?" Sango asked as she eyed the kitsune.

Kagome was wide awake now and looking over in Shippou's direction. She eyed everyone suspiciously then focused on her kitsune. He looked like the same Shippou only older and bigger. His clothes were now too small and fit him tightly. "Shi...Shippou?...I've heard about children having a growth spurt, but this is ridiculous." Kagome sat staring at the boy that now looked like a 9 or 10 year old. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Shippou stood up and examined himself. He was much taller now, his tail was longer and so was his hair. He looked down at his larger hands and flexed them to be sure they were really his. "What's going on?" Shippou's voice cracked when he heard it sounded deeper. "Oka...I'm scared!" Shippou ran over and flung himself onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After the initial shock wore off, she started to pat him on the head and whispered to him that he'll be ok. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, show had been silent the whole time, hoping he would have an answer to the extreme growth spurt.

Inuyasha watched the once small fox youkai as he sought comfort from his surrogate mother. "Maybe it was something he ate, or maybe he was overdue for a spurt." '_Or it's because Kagome is pregnant. When he slept next to Kagome's stomach last night he must have heard the heart beat, causing his body to react. With a new pup on the way, he was forced to grow up, so Kagome can take care of the new comer. Poor Shippou, he doesn't even realize it either._' Inuyasha noticed the worried expression on her face and felt a little guilty about not telling her. '_Why don't I tell her?...Because we need her to find the shards, but I really want her to stay at home where its safe, but I know she won't go for that. Plus I want to tell her at the perfect moment._' His eyes continued to bounce back and forth between Kagome and Shippou. "He'll be ok! Hey Shippou, I guess your big enough that I can start teaching you stuff, huh?" Inuyasha was trying to lighten the mood by being nice to the kitsune for once.

Shippou looked up at him and smiled, then nodded in agreement.

Souta piped up at that moment ,"since you'll be training him won't you also train me?" He asked his brother-in-law.

"You will be. Now explain to me why do I always forget about you little brother."

"It's because he just joined the pack Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out.

"That is true what he does need first though is a weapon. Why is it we have seen Toutousia twice since he was stuck on this side of the well yet we didn't talk to him about a sword."

"That would be because we had other things on our minds didn't we?" Souta asked.

"Let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover. Don't we Souta?" He asked as first himself then Souta phased into their animal form so as to cover ground faster.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

What only one review. Come on people now I don't feel motivated to continue and get the next one done like chapter 8.

Thank you Oxp I'm glad you liked it

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Souta made it to Toutousia's by mid-day.

Toutousia looked out his door (he's not working that's weird) and he thought, '_Who is this I've never seen this white dog demon, or the black dog either. New customers this is good._'

Then Inuyasha phased back to his hanyou form followed by Souta.

"So Inuyasha you have learned the secret behind becoming full demon at will. No?"

"Well thanks Einstein."

"Who is Einstein?"

"Not a clue."

Souta put in his two cents worth at that moment, "He is going to be a world renowned scientist. But didn't we come here for a reason?"

"Yes we did. Toutousia can you."

"No, I told your brother and telling I'm not making you another sword."

Inuyasha beat him over the head. "Baka it's not for me, it's for him." he said pointing towards Souta.

Toutousia waddled over to Souta and looked him up and down. "So you want a sword do you not, what family are you from. No, wait if you become full demon do that it will tell me everything."

Souta sighed "Fine."

So he changed into his demon form. The mark on his forehead was hidden by his bangs so Toutousia's hand came and moved his hair aside. Upon seeing the Sun on his forehead Toutousia immediately flew backwards like he was punched in the face and landed in front of his anvil out stone cold.

Souta and Inuyasha looked on amazed as Souta changed back to his hanyou form.

Toutousia started mumbling in his stupor.

"Two hanyous from the future one a miko who uses the bow of heaven. The other her brother who uses a sword no one else can control made from the fangs of his grandfather and father. They will be part of the group that destroys the greatest threat to the demons and hanyou of Japan."

Inuyasha and Souta looked at each other confused and waited for the old demon to awake from his laps of unconsciousness.

**Two hours later**

Toutousia awoke slowly and stood groggily and heard Inuyasha and Souta outside training. '_What was that can that ancient prophecy be on the verge of fulfillment.'_

**Outside**

Inuyasha was training Souta and figuring out his limits so far Souta somewhat mastered his basic attacks.

Souta has two basic attacks rather than one these are flaming arrows which look like arrows made of fire coming out of his fingers that is as powerful as Inuyasha's Iron reaver attack. The second is arctic tornado which is created by Souta blowing as hard as he can at his target and a whirlwind of freezing air surrounds them slowing their reactions. Inuyasha was completely taken by surprise because he believed hanyou only had one basic attack.

Toutousia asked, "Where did you find this young man Inuyasha."

"500 years in the future and he is one of the heirs to the western lands."

"I see that you are part of what will fulfill this prophecy, eh Inuyasha."

"Can you or can you not forge a sword for him."

"I can but it will take till tomorrow morning, I even have his grandfather's and father's fangs. They came to me four years ago and told me of this prophecy as well as the ingredients and instructions for the swords construction."

"You mean that you've known for four years and not forged it yet."

"I was told not to make it till the recipient came to me for the sword."

"So hop to it old man we don't have all day."

"Keep your head on your shoulders, and get out of here let me work."

Souta didn't leave immediately he stood watching fascinated as Toutousia started to make his weapon. He left grudgingly to continue his training with Inuyasha.

"Ok we have your basic attacks down so we need to figure out you finishing attacks."

"Ok." Souta replied ,"Let's get on with this." he added under his breath.

**An hour later**

"Come on Souta have you stopped wanting to help end Naraku's tyranny."

"No I haven't. It's just that I know have another interest to try."

Toutousia came to the door of his home at that moment and asked. "What? You want to learn the art of swordsmithing my young friend?"

"I actually think I might like it."

"How does this sound to you? After Naraku is destroyed you can become my apprentice if your sister doesn't mind."

"Sounds like a good to me." Souta replied as he resumed his training with new gusto.

By sunset he had learned of his finishing moves Dragons breath, and Glacier freeze.

Souta performs the Dragons breath attack in much the same way that Toutousia heats up the weapon he is forging but it can be much hotter almost lava hot. Inuyasha was thankful for the fire rat haori that he wore.

Glacier freeze comes from a ball that is created when he holds his hands in front of him like he had just caught a basketball and white-blue orb the size of a baseball appears in the empty space. This baseball of cold air is capable of cyro freezing(-350 degrees Fahrenheit) a mountain if Souta wanted it to or it could cover just one object. Inuyasha was very glad that attack was not directed at him but rather the nearby wasteland.

"Okay that's good enough for today. Let's get some rest why don't we."

Souta nodded in agreement and went to the entrance of Toutousia's cave and went to sleep immediately.

'_Well I work him hard today so he deserves some rest.'_ Inuyasha thought as he watched his brother-in-law sawing logs.

**The next morning**

Toutousia came and woke Souta and Inuyasha shortly after sunrise(what Inuyasha isn't awake already?).

"Is his sword done?" Inuyasha asked the smith.

"No, it's finished as far as I can, but per design requirements it needs to be finished by the recipient."

"How so?" Asked Souta.

"It needs to heated cherry red, then frozen as cold as possible." Toutousia said looking at Souta as he produced the weapon seemingly out of thin air.

It was a double ended bladed staff about Souta's height. Each blade taking up about a quarter of the length, the rest of the length was the handle. In the middle of the handle was a blade like what is on Miroku's staff with the handle going through it with space for two hands if needed.(AN:If you have seen the series Spider Riders or look at the wiki page spiderriders dot wikia dot com. Souta's weapon looks like Hunter Steele's. Also known as an axial pike).

"Why is it so short won't he outgrow it?" Inuyasha questioned

"It needs to be as long as the user is tall to be used appropriately and no he won't, it will grow bigger proportionally as he matures." Toutousia explained.

While the other two were talking Souta was slowly heating it with Dragon's breath till it glowed cherry red.

Immediately after that he used Glacier freeze to cyro freeze it. After it had warmed back up to ambient temperature Toutousia took it back into his cave and tempered the blades, and had Souta cyro treat it again for good measure.

While the weapon was warming again Inuyasha asked Toutousia, "How is it supposed to be carried in a sheath? Because there are blades on both ends."

"The sheath will need to be about two-thirds the length of the pike so that the handle on one end can be accessed." Souta replied before Toutousia had a chance to say anything.

"Well I would say it's about time we got back to the pack." Inuyasha said, "Because we've been gone for two days and that's to long."

"Well there is somebody waiting for you right?" Souta asked knowingly.

Inuyasha blushed while looking at the ground and said gruffly, "Let's get going." As he started running back to the rest of his family followed by Souta.

This Chapter is now complete enjoy all I ask is that you please review


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for this chapter being so short I was trying to get it uploaded quickly

...

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 10

At Kaede's hut when Inuyasha and Souta left Toutousia's cave Kagome awoke feeling sick. '_Come on, I can't have morning sickness already even if I were pregnant. It wouldn't show-up for another week or two._' She thought as she rushed out of the hut.

Sango was awoken by Kagome rushing out of the building and followed her outside to the edge of the clearing where she lost her dinner, and started rubbing her back.

"Thank you." Kagome said when she was finished.

"So I take it your pregnant, yes."

"I don't know. Even if I was I shouldn't be getting morning sickness this early."

"You do know that an Inu-hanyou has a gestation of three months. Right?"

"No I wasn't aware of that fact. So that means I would be the equivalent to being two or three weeks pregnant already."

"That is correct and Inuyasha will be able to tell that your pregnant so you don't need to tell him. Or your brother"

"That's a load of my chest." She said and added under her breath, "So it won't be a surprise interesting."

"What, you expected to surprise him with the fact he would be a father?"

"Was kind of hoping I could surprise him if I am pregnant."

"Unfortunately you can't tell you're pregnant aside from the normal indicators and your not far enough along for that."

**A Days Journey Away**

"Souta hurry up."

"I haven't made the sheath for this thing yet so it's in the way at the moment."

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he fazed into his animal form.

'Get on we don't have time for this.' He barked at Souta.

'Fine just be careful the blades aren't covered.' Souta barked back as he got on his back.

'You have to help me with that as well.'

"Your in a hurry so let's go." Souta said in human speech.

Inuyasha growled his annoyance as he started back to Kaede's hut.

Back at Kaede's village Miroku had a visitor whom at this moment was being held on the ground by Sango.

"What is a demon looking for Miroku for?" Sango asked the demon she had restrained.

"What I have to say is for his ears alone."

…...

Done with this chapter

sorry for the cliffhanger all I ask is please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you people are appreciate what I do for you it's 2:00AM and finally done with chapter 11 happy reading. Read and review please.

In response to star99's review the way I spelled it is one of the excepted ways to spell Toutousia.

…...

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 11

Miroku was curious what this demon wanted with him so he asked Sango to let him up.

"What for we don't know anything about him."

"I'm interested in what he has to ask because he is one of the ruling class of demons."

Sango's face grew red at this, "Sorry milord I didn't realize you where of the ruling class." She said jumping up and bowed to him as he got to his feet. Because she taught to respect the ruling class as long as they treated humans fairly.

"Not to worry, introductions are in order I believe. I'm Tsuyoshi of the north." Tsuyoshi told them.

Sango fell flat on her face in front of him pulling Miroku part of the way down with her saying sorry for her actions. Kagome watched all of this in confusion first she attacks him then she kneels before him.

"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku asked just as confused.

"You don't know who this is?" Sango asked sitting up but not releasing her hold on his arm.

"Uhhh No."

"He is only the ruler of the northern lands where part of the northern mountains are. On top of that he is adored by his subjects human and demon alike."

Miroku realizing that this great demon wanted to talk with lowly him, "You wished to speak with me milord."

"Yes", then he looked around at everybody present and finished, "alone."

After all of the villagers went back to work and Miroku's friends went into the hut Tsuyoshi erected a sound proof barrier around himself and Miroku because he didn't wish to be overheard.

"You wished to speak to me milord." Miroku repeated

"Yes I have proposition for you if your interested."

"I can't answer what I don't know milord."

Tsuyoshi smiled at this comment while thinking, '_He would be perfect.'_ Out loud he said. "My time on this world is almost expired, so I'm in search of an heir to rule my kingdom and I've watched you for the last five years and I have chosen you as the heir to my kingdom and all that goes with it if you accept."

Miroku stood there in shock(his jaw was hanging at his feet)

"Close your mouth before fox pulls your tongue out."

Of course the occupants of the hut couldn't hear a word spoken but were watching Miroku's reactions

"I didn't know that a persons jaw could stretch that far." Kagome told Sango.

"I wonder what caused that reaction." Sango thought aloud.

Miroku at that moment was thinking, '_If I accept I would have no trouble taking care Sango or our children.'_

"Do you accept or not." Tsuyoshi asked in a kind but authoritative tone after Miroku got over his shock.

"Can I think about it?"

"You have until your pack leader gets back, and no you would not outrank Inuyasha except on your own ground." Tsuyoshi said knowing what Miroku was thinking.

Tsuyoshi let the barrier down and walked over to Kaede. "Would it bother you for me to stay here at your residence for the time being."

"Make ye self at home but not to much mind ye."

"Thank you Lady Kaede."

Two hours later Inuyasha found Myoga or rather Myoga found them.

Slurp, Slap

"That'll leave a mark." The flee pancake said as he floated into Souta's hand.

"Inuyasha please stop Myoga made his appearance."

'Finally.' The silver dog growled fazing demon as Souta's feet hit the ground.

"Who are you milord? Your not Inuyasha he was never taught how to morph."

"Baka it's me you stupid flea." he said as his heel ground Myoga into the dirt.

"Sorry milord the clothes should have been a dead give away." He said as he popped from the little crater in the ground.

"We need to find a sheath for Souta's sword can you give us the location of a specialist in that area."

"I can he is a human and he's from the mainland he's the best."

"Who is he."

"He goes by the name Dimitri."

"I see so he's from Russia?" Souta asked.

"Never heard the name." The other two present said in unison.

"It matters not but that's where he's from with that name."

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said as he fazed into animal form.

'You coming or not', Inuyasha growled at Souta

"Are you kidding why would I miss it." Souta replied speaking.

At that moment Miroku was thinking, "_Do I take the gracious lords of or not what will I choose',_ went through his brain as he watch the love of his life across the fire.

…...

Somebody please review no motivation whatsoever.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Quit whining you baby.

What who said that.

As if you didn't know. Hello it's me your inner self.

What are you doing out get back here. Your dead when I catch you.

Explain to me how can you kill yourself. Whatever we'll see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I've finally caught you idiot.

You're the idiot who stayed awake long enough that you lost control from shear exhaustion.

If you would not get out of control I wouldn't need to restrain you.

Well enough of that onto acknowledgements and the disclaimer.

Thank you star99 I don't blame you I'm in the process of learning Japanese myself.

That was very motivating Sora7

Disclaimer:I don't own the license for Inuyasha

…...

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 12

Following Myoga's directions Inuyasha made it to Dimitri's village that night.

Myoga immediately hopped to a young man that looked like a younger and better looking version of Toutousia.

Slurp, Slap

"Your mean." the pancake said.

"Nice to see ya to pest."

"Pest? That hurts Dimitri."

"Whatever and who might I ask are these two."

"I'm Inuyasha prince of the western lands, and this is my brother-in-law Souta of the eastern lands."

Dimitri directed his next question to Souta "So how far in the future are you from?"

"How did you know I'm from the future."

"Because I saw an older you around Tokyo."

Confused Souta asked, "How could you know about Tokyo."

"Believe it or not I'm from the future as well the year 2152 to be exact."

"How did you get pulled to this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Somebody in the lab I had just started working at was trying to make a new element the test tube shattered. The liquid landed on me and knocked me out. When I came to I was in Totosai's cave part demon. All of this occurred 50 years ago."

"So Toutousia adopted a human being, and taught him his trade?" Inuyasha asked

"No I taught myself the art of sheath making. The sheaths are made to go with Totosai's swords. So what can I do for you Lord Inuyasha."

"Not for me, for him." Inuyasha said pointing to Souta.

"What do you need my friend."

"I need a sheath for this." brandishing his sword.

"Not a problem I have just the material to make it out of."

Souta handed it over so that Dimitri could fit it.

"Oh nice, chichi eu you out did yourself this time." He said to himself admiring the sword in his hands. "It'll be done in an hour."

**45 minutes later**

"Done." Dimitri declared as he walked outside.

"That was quick less than an hour." Inuyasha said clearly impressed.

"Well you have places to go people to save so I rushed it. I mean come on give me some credit. Modern weapons are more my specialty though."

"Are you saying you have guns or something like that?" Souta asked surprised.

"Something like that. Now go finish Naraku."

"We'll do our best." Inuyasha told Dimitri, "Now let's get out of here."

**That night at Kaede's**

Sango was being unusually fidgety at the moment.

_'What is that monk being so secretive about I'll find out what it is eventually.' _She thought watching Miroku deep in thought in the corner of the hut.

'_Good thing Inuyasha isn't back yet. Because I still haven't weighed all the pro's and con's yet.'_

Of course Inuyasha, and Souta had to make their appearance at that moment.

"I'm back my love." Inuyasha called to Kagome as he hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years rather than just two days.

"Inuyasha I have to be serious with you for the moment am I pr-"

Souta cut her off. "Geez you guys are fast been married three days and I'm already an uncle."

"The answer to your question is yes your pregnant." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaeee." She squealed loud enough that Sesshoumaru heard it 10 miles away.

"What was that chichi eu?" Rin asked

"That was an excited Kagome. Rin."

"What about Rin's lady."

"I just found out I'm an uncle."

Jaken was surprised at this, "What the half-breed reproduced."

"Jaken."

"Milord."

"Don't put down my brother and his mate."

"Yes Milord." Jaken said cringing expecting a blow to the head. Instead nothing happened he opened his eye's and he was alone "Milord you left me again?"

"Jaken we're leaving you." Rin called from behind him

"Milord wait for me."

**Back at Kaede's hut**

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked referring to Tsuyoshi.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much." Tsuyoshi told Inuyasha.

"Fine then who are."

"I'm Tsuyoshi of the northern lands."

"Tsuyoshi? The Tsuyoshi?"

"Been a while hasn't it Inuyasha."

"Yes it has Tsuyoshi almost 150 years I'm thinking. So what brings you to my neck of the woods."

"I had a proposition to give to your friend Miroku and he had till you got back to decide."

"What was his answer."

"Ask him yourself."

"I said yes."

…...

Sorry if it's not long enough for you but that all the intel I wanted to share in this chapter.

Oh sure your sorry Shane.

Thank you Chris I'm not divulging anymore for this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

…...

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 13

"You said yes." Inuyasha said rather calmly. "HOW COULD YOU. YOU PERVERT."(Okay maybe not)

"What? I only did what I thought was right."

"What you thought was right?" Inuyasha asked unbelieving.

"Yes what I thought was right."

"There has to be a catch correct."

"Not a catch per say he'll just officially adopt me, and I'll be the heir to his lands."

"Oh great as if the monk was bad enough being just a human." Sango put into the air.

Tsuyoshi pulled Sango aside after that comment and whispered into her ear. "You're aware that most demon slayers are part demon aren't you."

Sango all but fainted from shock at this revelation. After she got over her shock she was know curious concerning her demon heritage.

"That being the case how much demon am I and what demon is in my ancestry?"

"Well not demon per say", Tsuyoshi started to explain, "I'm a diamond dragon not a demon. Your great-grandfather Isamu was an emerald dragon, and was a very good friend of mine."

"So that makes me eighth emerald dragon correct?"

"Yes, though you don't have the features of a hanyou you have other benefits. Such as you age extremely slow meaning you will age like your friend Kagome. It also appears that you inherited the dragon's strength."

"So after he's adopted what will Miroku look like?"

"Wait and see."

After the two of them returned to the group Kagome asked Sango, "Are you going to tell him."

"Who, what?"

"You do know these aren't here just to frame my face." She said pointing to her ears.

"Oh, rrrrright."

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Your hopeless, completely hopeless."

"Whatever."

While the two girls where arguing at the other end of the clearing Tsuyoshi was having a talk with Miroku. "Are you ready for the adoption ceremony."

"If it pleases milord I wish to wait till Naraku is defeated."

"Pitiful human how can you expect to defeat me before the wind-tunnel consumes you as it did your father and grandfather."

"NARAKU." Inuyasha yelled as he charged the baboon cloaked demon.

The demon in question vanished from that location. Inuyasha stopped and looked around realizing that it was just an illusion. He spotted the demon behind where Kagome and Sango were standing.

"KAGOME."

Sensing the urgency in his voice Kagome looked behind her directly into Naraku's face.

"What's the matter with this picture. Ahh yes you should in my care driving your mate to insanity. I like the sound of that."

"You won't touch her." Sango said drawing her Katana to attack Naraku since Hiraikotsu was in Kaede's hut out of reach.

"I can and I shall."

"Leave my sister alone monster." Souta told him the blades on his sword starting to glow blue.

"Ohh the feisty mutt is making me cringe." Naraku said removing his hood.

'_He's the real thing not a puppet.'_ All those present thought at the same time.

"How foolish of me I shouldn't have come alone." Naraku said grinning as 9 puppets appeared surrounding the clearing. "Or maybe not so alone."

Everybody was busy fighting off all of the Naraku's so they didn't notice Sesshoumaru enter the clearing. He took in the scene around him at a glance. He walked towards Naraku through the battle, "Unhand my brothers mate filth."

"Filth? Your not nice Sesshoumaru." Naraku told him as Sango attacked him again after defeating one of the puppets.

"Now now do you need to attack me with that puny sword." He said as two of his tentacles came at Sango. One pierced her chest the other severed her left arm at the shoulder.

"SANGO." Miroku screamed as he started to furiously fight his way towards where Sango lay dying.

"That was uncalled for." Sesshoumaru said as he attacked Naraku using his venom whip.

"Why can't you just take the hanyou's sword to defeat me like a true lord."

"I have fully given Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. I no longer have a need for my fathers memento."

As he said this a bright light started to glow where his left arm was supposed to be.

'_This power emitting from Sesshoumaru were is it coming from.' _Naraku thought watching nervously.

When the light faded Sesshoumaru's left had regenerated holding onto a new sword.

'_What is this sword.' _Sesshoumaru thought looking at his new sword.

"As if that parlor trick could scare me." Naraku said as two tentacles came towards Sesshoumaru. Slashing with his new sword he severed the tentacles.

'_What power.' _Naraku thought now scared because he had to sever the demon that those tentacles were attached to from his body so the effect from the sword wouldn't destroy him.

"You may have won this time but it's not over yet." Naraku said as he disappeared taking Kagome with him.

…...

Your evil.

Who are you calling evil.

I'm calling the guy that just left a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter evil.

Fine to all my faithful readers it's because I had a hard day at work and I wanted to upload this chapter before I hit the hay.

That's still no excuse.

Shut up.

Why should I see you next chapter readers


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha but this story is mine

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 14

"Sango." Miroku said quietly as he knelt by the woman he loved.

At that moment Tenseiga pulsed in it's sheath as Sesshoumaru put his new sword in Tokijin's sheath.

'_Am I supposed to revive this girl.'_

The sword pulsed again as if in response.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and saw the demons of the underworld trying to take Sango's soul.

"Step back." ha said authoritatively.

Miroku looked at him seeing which sword was out and backed away. Sesshoumaru sliced through Sango destroying the underworld demons.

Sango awoke disorientated opening her eyes she looked around to get her bearings and saw Miroku at her side looking worried.

"Are you feeling okay."

"Yes why wouldn't I be." She said, "Oh." as the memory of what happened hit her she felt the healed stump of her left arm with her right hand.

"How am I still alive."

"Sesshoumaru is responsible for that."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Don't thank this Sesshoumaru."

Rin was beside Sango helping her to stand along with Miroku.

"Let Rin help so you can save Rin's lady."

"Wher-where is Kagome?" Sango asked realizing what Rin said.

"Naraku took her captive and Inuyasha ran off in pursuit as soon as he killed off the rest of the puppets." Miroku told her.

"I hope he catches him before anything happens to Kagome."

**Some distance away**

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could in pursuit of Naraku.

'_I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you Kagome.'_ Then out loud he yelled "Kagome stay alive for me I couldn't live without you."

At that moment the scent just disappeared without a trace. Inuyasha franticly searched the surrounding area in frustration and pain. He fell to the ground at a loss and screamed out "**Kagome**".

Everybody was in route to Inuyasha's location and heard his distraught scream. When they came upon him he was kneeling on the ground in tears.

Miroku came up to him so as to comfort him. Before he could place a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder he exploded from the ground screaming. "Naraku you bastard you'll die for this even if you haven't hurt her you hear me."

Less than a mile away behind a barrier that Inuyasha and his friends were at the edge of Naraku heard what he said. '_He's angry maybe I should help him find me this will be interesting especially when he sees his mate in pain.' _Naraku thought with a smirk as he stared at Kagome. '_Might as well get start.' _Naraku thought as he thought of ways to torture her without killing her. "What to do first begin torturing you or lead them here why not both." He said as he broke Kagome's arm causing her to scream in pain causing her to black out.

…...

Kagome awoke disorientated, "Where am I."

"Momma are you awake."

"Yes I'm awake. Wait did you call me momma."

She opened her eyes and looked towards the source.

She found herself looking at a girl of about five years old she had human ears and raven black hair the only thing showing that she wasn't human was her eye's they where the same liquid gold as Inuyasha's excepting there weren't any pupils.

'_If she's our daughter how could she have human ears because we're both half demon._'

"Should I call my brothers and sisters in here."

"No I'm fine, wait your siblings."

Inuyasha walked in at that moment, "You mean you forgot about sextuplets just by taking a nap Kagome."

'_Did he say six, yes he said six.'_

"Shizuka why don't you go out and play with the others."

"Sure chichi eu." She said as she left.

"Is she blind?"

"In a since yes she's blind. She sees heat signatures. Wait your the one that explained it to me how could you forget.

Before Kagome could answer she felt consciousness slipping away.

When she awoke she was back in Naraku's palace tied to a wall feeling the searing pain of broken bones.

"Your awake don't worry it'll be healed shortly. I'll break another one tomorrow when Inuyasha is here to see it."

…...

Yes this is a short chapter but that was all that was supposed to be revealed this go around.

What do you mean that's all that's going to be revealed this chapter is way to short.

I guess you could say it's partly your fault Chris seeing as your scaring all the reviewers away I have no motivation.

I am not at fault you did get six reviews after all.

That's pathetic and you know it seeing as I only have 47 reviews for the whole story are y'all asleep out there people.

Begging doesn't solve anything.

Doesn't hurt anything either see you next chapter Shane out.


	15. Chapter 15

Thunk thunk (sound of skull hitting wall)

"Come on think how is this chapter going to turn out."

"Stop your going to give yourself a concussion Shane."

"Don't care can't stand writers block."

"Fine here you go." Chris said as he opens the flood gates.

"Yes finally now we're talking."

Typing furiously (smoke coming from the keyboard)

2 hours later

This chapter is know done thank you for patiently waiting my loyal readers the long awaited chapter has finally arrived enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own the characters just love messing with their lives though

AN: I'm giving this chapter a PG-13 rating for language you have been forewarned

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 15

"Inuyasha?" Miroku quietly asked the now crazed hanyou.

"What are you doing stupid monk we have to find Kagome. Come on Souta let's find your sister."

"Aye-aye captain." Souta responded trying to lighten the mood. Inuyasha just glared at him.

**At Naraku's hideout**

"It seems that your mate must not love you that much to keep you waiting in pain like you are." Naraku taunted the whimpering Kagome.

'_Inuyasha please hurry.'_ Kagome silently pleaded.

**With Inuyasha**

"Souta did you say something." Inuyasha asked.

"Nope."

'I could have sworn I heard someone say something."

'_Inuyasha hurry.'_

"Kagome?"

"Kagome? Where?" Souta asked looking around.

"That way." Inuyasha replied pointing about 20 degrees north of the direction they were traveling in.

**With Naraku**

As he was looking out over the land around his hideout the thought crossed Naraku's mind.

'_Maybe I should give him some help to find me it's no fun without him here and seeing the look on his face as his mate dies in front of him.'_ So the evil hanyou lifted the barrier that hid his scent. At that moment he saw Inuyasha and Souta en route to his hideout. '_That was fast they must have already found my location. Oh well.' _He thought as he walked back inside to prepare for his guests

**With Sesshoumaru**

_'If that abomination lays a finger on my brothers mate he won't live to regret it.'_

"Chichi eu what are you thinking are you going to save Rin's lady."

"Yes Rin as soon as I can pick up their scent." '_There it is that must mean the half-breed found him.'_

"Sesshoumaru can we defeat Naraku?" Sango asked.

"He can be defeated by this Sesshoumaru."

"Let us come with you." Miroku told the taiyoukai.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need your help."

"It's our friend that's in trouble so we're coming whether you like it or not." Sango shot back.

"This Sesshoumaru won't stop you." he said turning to go in the direction that Naraku's scent was now coming from.

"KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled as he stormed into Naraku's hideout.

"Inuyasha wait up." Souta called following Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha had ears only for his mates silent pleadings for him to hurry directing him to where she was being held on the fourth floor.

'_Come to me beloved I need you. Your children need you. Please hurry.'_ Inuyasha heard her voice in his head calling him sounding like she was in tears how he hated to see her cry.

'_Kagome I'm coming hold on a little longer I don't know if I could live without you. I love you.'_

_'I love you to my mate.'_

Naraku not knowing that Kagome was communicating telepathically with her mate told her. "You know he's probably glad to finally be rid of you because you were nothing but trouble to him so I should just kill you to put you out of your misery like any other mutt that's in pain. My one regret is that Inuyasha won't see you die." After he finished speaking he ran one of his tentacles through her chest causing her to scream in pain.

"You Bastard."

Naraku heard a faint whisper behind him turning he saw Inuyasha in the doorway his eyes turned red. "Oh so you made it I didn't think that you would be here to see this creature in her death throws as I put her out of her misery."

"I can't forgive you for doing this to her you bastard." Were his last words before he transformed into his dog form the only this time he was the same size as Sesshoumaru in his true form destroying the building around him.

"Oh my this complicates things doesn't it. Any other things I should know about?"

"What have you done to my sister?" Souta growled at Naraku.

"Another one how troublesome just someone else to dispose of."

"I won't forgive you for this." As he said this his eyes started glowing a white light his sword also started glowing. Now Naraku was starting to get scared.

"You won't get away with this." Souta screamed as blue energy started to swirl around him engulfing him before it shot out towards Naraku with such force that it caused his body to separate into the individual demons that made that made Naraku whole. Inuyasha didn't have any trouble dispatching these lesser demons. All that was left was the spider demon that was Naraku.

"So this is your true form." Inuyasha said growling as he spoke.

"Yes this is my true form." The giant spider replied. "And I'm going to kill you with it you dog."

The dog that was Inuyasha rushed the spider knocking him through the wall of the building to the ground below.

"Sister are okay answer do something tell me your going to make it." Souta said kneeling by his sister.

"Souta tell Inuyasha that I love him and will miss him. Can you do that for me?" Kagome said just above a whisper if not for sensitive hearing Souta would have missed it.

"Kagome you can't die please don't die we can't go on without you."

"Please tell everyone that I'm going to miss them and just regret not seeing them again, goodbye Souta." With her last breath she went limp in her brothers arms.

Laying her down gently Souta took one last look at her as his sadness turned into rage against the one that killed his sister.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha the battle wasn't going very good as he was bleeding from multiple wounds while Naraku was virtually unscathed.

'_I have to end this quickly I won't last much longer at this rate.' _He thought starting to feel the loss of blood starting to affect him severely slowing his reflexes.

"Finally your finished." Naraku said knocking him into the walls of the building as Inuyasha fell into unconsciousness.

As the dust cleared Naraku could see Souta standing in the hole where Inuyasha hit the wall his eyes glowing with a white light. "Naraku you're finished you've killed my sister and I'm going to kill you."

"**DIE**." he screamed as he hurled his sword at Naraku. When the sword hit him Naraku started dissolving into nothingness.

"No this can't be I can't be kille-." Where Naraku's last words before he dissipated completely.

After expending that much energy Souta fell to the ground unconscious.

"Souta, Inuyasha." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelled as they burst out of the forest edge running towards their friends.

"Souta wake up are you okay?" Shippou asked shaking him.

"Inuyasha say something." Miroku told the now normal looking hanyou.

"Ka-go-me? The jew-el. must have jewel." Inuyasha said attempting to get up.

"Sango, Shippou lets find the jewel for Inuyasha." Miroku told the people around him.

Rin who had just arrived picked up Souta's sword and the Shikon jewel sitting next to it walked towards the the unconscious hanyou laying his sword next to him and going to Inuyasha's side handing him the jewel.

"Here you need this."

Even though he was in a hurry he gently took it from her hand and nodded his head to her then he started hobbling towards Kagome.

Seeing his injured friends predicament Miroku came over to him hoisted him on his back and started walking towards Naraku's hideout.

"I don't need your help monk."

"Hmmm interesting. You just fought a giant spider. You can hardly stand let alone walk, and your in a hurry. Sure you don't need help."

Not feeling strong enough to resist Inuyasha resigned himself to accepting help though it irked him to do so. When they made it to where the dead Kagome lay Miroku put Inuyasha down and allowed him to hobble the remaining ten feet to Kagome.

"Kagome if you can hear me please come back to me. Without you I don't have a reason to live I need you." Inuyasha whispered touching his forehead to hers. After a minute of him sitting still the jewel started glowing. Turning into a semi liquid it oozed out of Inuyasha's grasp and onto Kagome's body flowing into the wounds around her body as it reached all of them a bright light that shone with such an intensity that everyone in the area around them had to close their eyes so as not to be blinded by it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome. Thank God your alright."

"I'm fine as are your children." She said with her hands on her now very swollen belly.

OOooOOooOO

"This chapter is now done. Stop laughing Chris your the cause of this wait."

"I know that's what is so funny."

"Just tear down that dam will ya."

"No because it helps you sleep"

"Fine whatever see y'all next chapter and please review it might help with keeping this bozo in line."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 16

**That night around the campfire**

Tsuyoshi took Miroku aside from the ring around the fire to speak with him.

"Are you ready to take the last step of my offer Miroku."

"I promised that I would after Naraku was defeated and I will do just that."

"Good shall we proceed then."

"Yes let's do."

"Follow me then."

With that said they walked back to the fire.

"Everyone please pay attention to what I have to say." Tsuyoshi called to the group around the fire.

Everyone turned in unison towards the two standing just out of the ring around the fire.

"I Tsuyoshi of the northern take the wandering monk Miroku under my wing as my adopted son if he's willing."

"Yes sir I'm willing."

With that said Tsuyoshi pulled a knife out of his sash cutting his palm handing it to Miroku to do the same. After Miroku cut his palm Tsuyoshi clasped Miroku's hand in his own.

**Miroku's POV**

As Tsuyoshi took my hand in his I had this weird feeling come over me a bright white light engulfed the two of us causing me to close my eyes so as not be blinded. When the light faded I blinked waiting for the stars to stop flashing around my head. _Man that was bright._ Looking around I was surprised to see that my line of sight was above the trees.

I caught sight of a very large white dragon that was huge dwarfing me looking further I saw two silver dog demons of the same height as I, a very pregnant black dog demon half the size of the two silver dogs, another black dog that was half again the stature of the female, as well as a silver and black dog the same size as the smaller black one. I assumed that these where Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, and Rin. I also saw a fox demon half the size of Souta obviously Shippou. Kirara was in her transformed state the same size as Shippou. Now the real surprise for me was the state that Sango and Kohaku were in Sango had a pair of rather large emerald green wings coming out of her back which at this moment she was testing out, Kohaku had flames coming out of his mouth now that was interesting.

**Back to normal POV**

After a few minutes of pretty much shocked silence everyone started talking at once.

"Enough." Tsuyoshi Roared effectively silencing everyone.

AN:(You would be to if a dragon the height of a 30 story building told you to be silent)

"Now to explain this phenomenon. The reason being that you all transformed into your true demon forms is that the adoption ceremony excites the demon blood of anyone in the immediate vicinity causing those with more than a quarter demon go true demon those with less take on characteristics of their demon side that they can use at will."

"Cool so that means I can actually fly but still look human when I don't need my wings."

"Your correct granddaughter of my friend."

"Well I won't need to worry about that since my trait is fire breathing." Kohaku interjected.

A few minutes later their demon blood calmed down enough to transform back to their human forms (except for Kohaku because of what he said his transformation was pretty much permanent).

The only difference that could be seen about Miroku was that he had ice blue irises flecked with brown.

"I wonder why that is." Miroku asked after it was brought to his attention.

"It's because you aren't a natural born hanyou, but you did gain the other traits of a half-demon even if its not all of the physical traits." Tsuyoshi explained.

"What do I do about this though." Sango asked pointing to her empty left shoulder.

"Unfortunately you don't have the ability to regenerate missing limbs. So you'll just have to live with it. I'm sorry." Tsuyoshi said sadly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe not." Souta interjected.

"And why not." Sango said now curious.

"Shortly after World War I their was a man that appeared saying he was from another world parallel to our own. He disappeared shortly afterwards. There wasn't much known about him just that he had unusual golden eyes, and a robotic right arm. Since you have demon blood you won't have a problem living that long without aging."

"Gold eyes hmm wonder if there's demon blood in him." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"That would mean that we need to go to Berlin in the 1920's. Correct Souta?" Kagome added after some thought.

"That's correct and we have over 400 years of waiting ahead of us for that. I do know enough about robotics to make a suitable replacement till then though. If you can can wait a few decades that is."

"I can live with one arm for a while. So no worries ther-."

Her sentence was cut off by an agonized scream from Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong." A now worried Inuyasha holding up his mate.

"Their here."

"Who's here?"

"Your Children." She said before another contraction hit causing her to scream again.

OOooOOooOOooOO

What happens What Happens? Chris asks while shaking Shane uncontrollably.

S-S-S-top it. I'm done with this chapter, and if they want more I need more than two reviews otherwise I'm tempted to just leave the story off as this cliffhanger.

You can't do that your already started on the next chapter.

(talking to readers) He would like to Kill me now but that would be suicide.

Hey that's my line.

Whatever please review.


	17. Chapter 17

I know I said I would leave y'all hanging without reviews but I'm not that evil. So here is the next chapter it's short but don't let that bother you.

I knew that you would post another chapter boyo .

Shut up

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 17

After the revelation that the babies were on their way everyone stood in shock for a couple of seconds then there was a flurry of activity as everybody was running around for different items that were needed.

"Do we have a pot for water." "There are towels right here." "Why are you guys just standing around do something." "Who's standing around?"

Everybody stopped their aimless scrambling and talking at once for a few seconds to collect their thoughts till Kagome had another contraction causing the chaos to begin again.

**Two Hours Later**

Kagome lay sleeping tired from her ordeal AN.(after delivering six children I don't blame her)

Because it had calmed down everyone was able to get a good look at the new arrivals.

The first born a female looked exactly like Inuyasha except her ears were way to big for her head.

The second appeared to be full demon with the pointed ears and tail his hair was striped black and silver and his tail matched his hair.

The next pup looked just like that a newborn puppy that had silver fir covering it whole body his ears being black as well as his tail.

The forth child looked human her hair was black.

The fifth baby was in the form of a baby dragon that looked like a fusion of the diamond and emerald dragons except for the tail which was a black dog tail. Tsuyoshi informed them it was a female.

The sixth child a girl had flame red hair dog ears that were silver tipped as well as a tail that was the same color as her hair.

"What are going to name them." Miroku inquired.

"I going to wait for Kagome to decide since they are hers as well." Inuyasha informed him.

Because it was late so everyone decided to get some much needed rest laying Kagome's children around her after they cleaned up all of the afterbirth.

Before falling asleep Inuyasha leaned over and kissed his mate on the forehead whispering "Thank you." as she moved to snuggle closer to him and their children in her sleep giving a contented sigh. After she was comfortable against Inuyasha with their children curled up at her midsection. Inuyasha's arm moved protectively over her waist having to go over his offspring in the process. Satisfied he fell into his watchful slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh they're so cute. Chris comment with big puppy eyes

Who's cute?

The children you've outdone yourself.

I haven't but thank you for the vote of confidence. Onto the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 18

Kagome slowly awoke from her deep slumber feeling the suns warmth on her body. Before opening her eyes she took in a few whiffs of air to check her surroundings. She smelled her companions as well as six other beings instinctively she knew that they were her pups. Opening her eyes she found herself looking straight into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

Smiling she asked "What?"

"Nothing just watching you."

Scooting over she kissed him and asked. "Not getting an early start?"

"I just didn't have the heart to wake you or anybody else because y'all were sleeping so peacefully."

Looking over their pups Inuyasha noticed that the two that were in their animal forms at birth had changed in the night into their hanyou forms. The pup looked like him with with black ears. The dragon looked human and had silver hair tipped black hair she also had dragon wings wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"Hmmmm that's interesting." Inuyasha said aloud after getting a good look at the six of them again.

"What's interesting?" Kagome inquired as the others around the campsite started to stir.

"These two were in their animals forms last night." Inuyasha said pointing them out.

"Could it be that the affects of the adoption ceremony affected them longer?" Miroku asked coming over.

"Could be I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"If I am to understand correctly whatever form a hanyou is born in is the form they will be most comfortable in." Tsuyoshi told all those present.

"So what are they going to be named?" Souta asked his sister.

"Oh so Inuyasha hasn't already named them?"Kagome asked looking towards him.

"I wanted to wait for you since their yours as well."

At this comment everybody started talking at once giving suggestions for names waking the children up.

"Everybody calm down now look at what you've done." Inuyasha said as his children started wailing.

After they had calmed and fed them the names decided on are as follows

The first born they named Ayano her eyes were ice blue making you not want to look into them to long.

The first male Yuuta was decided upon he had one gold eye and the other was emerald green

The third and second male they named Ryo he had Emerald Green eyes that didn't have pupils but he didn't seem to have a problem looking at objects.

The fourth was named Shizuka her eye's were gold and she was in the same boat as her brother Ryo.

The fifth child they named Miu had reverted to her animal form and was off hunting down her first meal with Tsuyoshi following her since he knew of a young dragons feeding habits. She had one Ice blue eye and the other was gold.

The last child they decided upon Sakura. Her eyes were steel gray. She also caused some wonderment because of her odd hair coloration and the fact she had a tail with hanyou ears.

The children decided on their names as much as the adults did as they shook their heads or made sour faces at the names they didn't like.

Inuyasha had left to track down Miu to learn what he could from Tsuyoshi since this would be her preferred form.

"Well then let's get breakfast taken care now that the first order of business has been taken care of." Kagome said as she started to stoke the fire.

Sesshoumaru went to Inuyasha after breakfast, "Since you now have a mate and heirs it's time for you to take your share of our fathers inheritance since you ran out almost 100 years ago."

"Fine your castle will be one of our many stops then." Inuyasha told him.

Unbeknown to the happy group of travelers there was a new danger lurking under the ground.

"Good the children of prophecy have made their appearance above. The time of my triumph is almost at hand. Mu ah ha ha ha ha."

OOooOOooOO

Hmmm the two of us have nothing to say except. Chris started

Please review it is much appreciated. Shane finishes

Getting an evil look in his eyes Chris adds. Or I'm coming for you I know where you live.

Your not going anywhere pervert.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 19

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

After Stopping by Totosai's place at Sota's insistence. He told them the old demon had agreed to take him on as an apprentice after Naraku was defeated.

"And how long is this going going do you know?" Inuyasha directed at Sota.

Totosai took the liberty to answer this question. "If all goes well he should be done in fifty years. Sooner if he's talented enough. Hmmm yeah that sounds about right at least fifty years."

"You going to be able to stand being around this old fossil that long?" Inuyasha asked Souta.

At that comment Totosai hit Inuyasha over the head with his hammer. "Who you calling old young pup?"

"Why yo-" Inuyasha started.

"INUYASHA." Kagome yelled at him cutting him off.

Looking back at her he noticed her left eye was twitching on top of her looking angry.

'_Oh crap this is going to hurt.' _he thought before she said the dreaded word.

"Inuyasha." she repeated calmly but he didn't relax. "**SIT BOY**."

The beads glowed and pulled him to the ground very hard effectively knocking him out this time.

Looking down into the ten foot deep Inuyasha shaped crater Miroku asked. "Was that really necessary Lady Kagome?"

"YOU WANT SOME TO?"

Wincing Miroku whispered to Sota. "Has she always been this scary when she's mad."

Wearing the same frightened expression as Miroku he whispered back. "Oh Yeah."

After taking a deep breath to calm herself Kagome told Sota. "Now that that is taken care of. Well Sota since this is what you've chosen to do I won't try and stop you. Just be warned we may not be able to visit very often."

"I understand that's not a problem."

At this declaration Rin threw herself at him catching him off guard. Hugging him causing him to turn beet red.

Letting this go on for a minute Sesshomaru cleared his throat getting everyones attention. Including Inuyasha who had just come to and was crawling out of the hole he was in. Though Rin didn't release Sota from her death grip. "You can come visit him whenever you want Rin just be warned it's a two day journey between here and home."

Upon hearing this Rin released Sota bounded over to Sesshomaru and him the same treatment though he was able to keep his stoic face. Saying the whole time. "Arigato otu, Arigato otu."

While this was going on Inuyasha was thinking. '_Fine since Kagome doesn't have a problem with it I'll stop bugging him about it._"

Seeing him up Kagome said. "Hurry up Inuyasha didn't you want to get farther before nightfall."

"You didn't have to do that bitch."

"You wouldn't have stopped otherwise now would you." She said as she nuzzled Ryo causing him to gurgle happily. "Come on now we don't have all day." she said looking towards her mate.

'_I really hate it when she does that.' _Inuyasha thought.

'_If you don't like it don't provoke me._'

Looking at Kagome he remembered. '_Oh right she can hear my thoughts and I can hear hers this'll take some getting used to.'_

'_You bet it will mister.'_

**A few minutes later**

Looking over at them Miroku commented. "They've been silent for the last five minutes not talking to each other why is that?"

"Maybe because we wanted some privacy. Can't you see we're talking?" Inuyasha asked turning to Miroku.

"Gomen ne but I can't. All I see is you two playing with your children while we're waiting on you to move out."

'_Great come on Kagome let's get going.'_

_'Your the one that started talking not me.'_

As he passed Miroku Inuyasha told him. "After your mated to Sango you'll understand trust me."

Raising his eyebrows and looking towards Sango he asked. "Really?"

"OKAY PEOPLE LET'S STOP LAGGING NOW." Inuyasha yelled to the rest of the group who had spread out for a short distance.

Upon hearing Inuyasha's yell everyone started walking towards Sesshomaru's castle.

Before setting Sota to work Totosai looked after the group of people thinking. '_Should I have told them that defeating Naraku weakened the seal Inutaisho placed on another powerful demon. No they are entitled to a season of happiness.'_ "Come on Sota lets put you to work at your first job as an apprentice. Cleaning and organizing."

OOooOOooOO

Wait that's it.

Yes this story is done. No dummy that's how this chapter was ending so get over it.

By the way please review it would mean alot to us.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 20

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

A Day and a half after leaving Totosai's cave they made it to Sesshomaru's castle (AN: Not his but the one that used to be their father's. Sesshomaru's is further north about a half days journey.)

Sesshoumaru told his companions. "Since I am the caretaker of my father's estate at the moment I welcome you and will have servants show you to your rooms shortly." Turning to his half brother he tells him they would talk the next day.

In the sanctuary of their room Inuyasha asked a question that had been bugging him all day. "Why is it that when I pick them up they start wailing? But when I give them to you they calm down immediately?"

"Because I'm their mother and they know that I'm the one that feeds them." Kagome answered as she proceeded to nurse their youngest. "Besides what are what are you complaining about Miu likes you." She continued pointing out the child in question that was draped over his neck at the moment. (AN: Like the animal pelt collars you see on wealthy people every now and then)

Looking to his left shoulder where the dragon looking Miu's head was laying. Putting his chin on his right fist Inuyasha said. "Great. Here I am a half dog demon my mate is a half dog demon and one of my children looks like a dragon."

Giving him an angry look Miu slithered off of her fathers shoulders onto the floor her tail changing to a normal scaly dragon tail. After that was done she closed her eyes seeming to concentrate. After a minute like this she morphed into a black bog demon pup. Yapping at her father she said, 'What do you mean looks like a dragon not just a dragon otu but there is also dog demon blood in my veins.'

Looking a little surprised at this he asked her in the same language. 'Is that all you can morph into a human with dragon wings a dragon, and a dog.'

'No.' She replied before turning into a baby without dragon wings. Cooing she raised her arms to her father wanting to be picked up. So Inuyasha tentatively picked her up.

"You know Inuyasha there is a rumor that dragon blood runs in my family." Kagome said looking at her daughter.

**Later in another part of the castle**

Miroku was wandering through the halls looking for another monk on the grounds. '_I would do it myself but whoever heard of a monk performing his own wedding.'_

After scouring the grounds he finally smelled the familiar odor given off by a monk (AN:The scent of incense)

'_I need to get used to my sharpened senses this is getting tiring.'_ He thought as he knocked on the door leading to the resident monks quarters.

"Come in." the quiet voice on the other side of the door called. "What have you come here for brother?"

"Your imminence I would greatly appreciate it if you would perform a marriage ceremony if you please." Miroku said bowing in respect.

"I'm flattered. But aren't you being a monk able to perform a marriage ceremony yourself?"

"Therein lies my dilemma. Because who have you heard of performing their own wedding."

"Oh I see. Then yes I would be happy do it."

"Thank you sir." Miroku said bowing before going to locate Sango thinking to himself. '_I hope she says yes after I've done all of this for her.'_

OOooOOooOOooOO

This chapter is done now please people review it wold be helpful.

Still begging? You're hopeless.

Who you calling hopeless baka.

Oooh hate speech going on here.

Nothing more to say to you or anybody else.


	21. Chapter 21

Is Miroku going to get his answer in this chapter?

Yes he is Chris and that's all that this chapter is going to have in it.

Aaah what for?

Because I want it to finish on a high note so expect it to be short and sweet.

Hmmm short and sweet I wonder how your going to pull that one off.

Read and see you nutcase.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 21

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

After his visit with the resident monk Miroku went to Sango's room. Composing himself before requesting entrance he thought to himself. '_I hope she accepts.'_

As he raised his hand to knock her voice came through the door. "Come in Miroku."

Not surprised because her dragon senses had been awoken he entered and stopped mid-step dumbstruck at how beautiful she looked. Standing on the balcony facing him with the almost full moon bathing her in a gentle blue light causing her emerald wings to sparkle framing her like a green curtain.

"Is there something you wanted Miroku?" Sango asked bringing Miroku back to reality.

"Yes Sango I do, and I'll ask it somewhat like Kagome told me men in her time ask."

"And what is it you want."

"Well yes um I just want to know Ummm." Miroku started nervously.

"Yyyes?"

Walking to Sango on the balcony taking her hands in his own and kneeling on one knee. "There isn't an easy way for me to ask so I'm just going to ask. Sango because of my former lecherous ways I know you don't think the world of me. But would you beautiful lady do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Stunned for a second tears started streaming down her face making Miroku afraid she would reject him. As she pulled him to his feet she threw her arm around his neck taking him completely by surprise and quietly said. "Yes I would be honored to become your wife."

Miroku brought his mouth down to her waiting lips as Sango brought her wings around them effectively hiding them from the four golden eyes that were watching them at this moment.

"Finally I was wondering if he was ever going to get up the courage to ask." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Well look at how long it took for you to man up and ask."

"B-b-but that's different."

"Is it really? I don't see any difference." Kagome said walking towards the door back to their room.

"Did I say you could leave? Get back here." Inuyasha called after her giving chase.

Squealing in mock horror as she leapt from their third story balcony to the garden below.

After catching up to her about fifteen minutes later the two got very intimate. (AN:I'm not giving any details I'll leave that to your imaginations)

OOooOOooOOooOO

Oh how romantic.

Okay that's enough you can let me go now and which couple do you mean.

Miroku and Sango of course baka.

Whatever as always please review your input is much appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for taking so long to update this story work has been crazy lately.

It's not crazy your crazy your making snow for crying out-loud. And all you've doing when not working is mostly sleeping.

Give me a break Making snow is hard physical and technical work. But enough about us onto the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 22

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The next morning**

Inuyasha was woken by a light touch to his back. '_Who would be trying to wake me up now?'_

Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was just Jaken.

"What are you two imposing on Lord Sesshomaru's grounds demon?"

"Be quite imp."

Jumping back and falling over in the process Jaken stammered. "Th-th-th-the half-breed is full-demon."

Turning and running Jaken yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru."

After hearing this Inuyasha felt for his ears which were pointed human like ears. '_Great I forgot today is the day of the full moon.' _Turning to Kagome he whispered in her ear. "Kagome wake up."

Moaning she said. "Just five more minutes mom."

Smiling He forcefully thought. '_Kagome Get Up.'_

This effectively brought Kagome to full wakefulness.

'_Wha where am I.'_ Was her first waking thought.

'_You are in one of the gardens surrounding my fathers castle.'_

_'My babies where are they.' _She thought starting to get frantic

"Kagome calm down they are fine. They are in our room which is right there." Inuyasha said pointing to the balcony outside of their room.

Immediately after this revelation Kagome leapt to their room to take care of her pups leaving Inuyasha sitting there still pointing.

At that moment the Ice king himself walked outside. "So Jaken wasn't just seeing things. You are a full demon as of this moment."

"Just for today and tonight I'll be stuck in my true demon form. Fortunately I was taught how to control my size so I won't have to spend the night outside."

"I was taught by our father but was taught nothing of how to control my mass. How is it you're privy to this information and I'm not?"

"Apparently this is something that is learned in the next 500 hundred years."

"If you know now you must teach me half-breed."

"I don't have to do squat and you can't call me half-breed as I'm just as demon as you."

"Very well Brother. You and I still have to talk."

"I'm aware of that. But since you like to follow protocol, and I have an idea of what you want to tell me. Don't witness need to be present?"

"We'll talk in the meeting hall later today so as to give some of your witnesses rest."

"See ya then brother I'll see you then." Inuyasha finished before he leapt up to his balcony to check on his mate and pups.

When he entered the room he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. All of his offspring were in there hanyou form(AN:Human form for those that could actually pass as human. Being Shizuka and Miu).

"When should we wake the others if they aren't already up?" Kagome asked as he entered.

"Give them another hour. We haven't really rested much since Naraku was defeated and a rest is deserved."

"Oh that's sweet mister macho has a nice side that he shows to others besides his family."

"B-b-b-but they are my family." Inuyasha stuttered out before he asked the question weighing on his mind at that moment. "And why are our pups not in their demon form except this little fella?" He finished as he picked up Yuuta.

"I think after watching them and probing their spiritual auras that they have complete control over their phasing. And Yuuta is full demon so get used to it that one of your pups isn't a hanyou."

"Sesshomaru should be happy because in his eyes that means I did something right."

"What are you speaking of about doing something properly? The only thing that would make me truly happy is for all of the half-breed disgraces to disappear." Sesshomaru said from the balcony.

"You don't mean to say you aren't impressed that we are able to spawn a full-demon?" The calm Kagome asked.

The ever stoic demon replied, "Though impressive there are still some human qualities in this specimen."

"You say that like it's a bad thing brother." Inuyasha said barely restraining himself from throwing his brother off the balcony.

"Before you get to carried away I came to tell you that your companions are awake and waiting for your appearance."

**About 30 minutes later**

After rounding everybody up for transport Kagome and Inuyasha made their appearance in the meeting hall where the rest of the gang and most of the castle staff was waiting.

Clearing his throat to get everyones attention Sesshomaru began. "I have called all of you that are present to fulfill my fathers last request. Inuyasha I have tried to end your pitiful existence on many occasions. But per our honorable last request I will stop and let you live free of fear that I'll kill you or take father's memento to you. This castle and the half of the western lands that it resides upon are left to you to rule over as you see fit. On the condition that it won't leave the possession of the white dog demon clan."

Speechless Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to say because it completely took him by surprise. Kagome was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru for the kindness you have shown to your brother by relenting half of the western lands."

"I will not tarnish my honor by denying my fathers last request of me."

**Silence (Cricket Chirps)**

Miroku broke the silence by walking up to Inuyasha and congratulating him waking him from his daze.

"Feh. No big deal and when are you going to tie the knot monk."

Blushing Miroku answered, "Tonight."

Everyone present congratulated both him and Sango causing Inuyasha took call out. "OK people thank you for coming I think it's time to get back to work."

After which all of the staff dispersed leaving the meeting hall virtually empty.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Yes it's a lousy ending but I couldn't think of anything better to wrap it up with.

Come on we all know that you could do better than that.

Sorry due to writers block and work that's the best I can do.

Ya right. Thank you for reading and please press the seemingly elusive blue button down there and review. See y'all next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter has the marriage between Miroku and Sango in it. It's going to be more christian than buddhist for the simple fact that I don't know how a buddhist marriage is performed.

Well if you don't know why don't you learn sucker.

It's not that easy of a subject to find.

Whatever it's your story so you write it how you want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha's Characters never will

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 23

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**A few hours after Inuyasha formally became master of the castle**

Kagome was talking with the person she viewed as her older sister and best friend. "So how do you want your wedding performed Sango?"

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking of being a little unorthodox and follow how weddings in your time where performed."

"Okay that means among other things I need to school the monk overseeing this union."

With that said Kagome left to speak with the resident monk. In another part of the castle meanwhile Inuyasha was overseeing preparations after overhearing Kagome and Sango talking.

"That's not how it's done bring in more flowers it's to dreary in here."

"My aren't we getting into the part master Inuyasha." Miroku commented.

"Stop that. We are of equal rank Miroku. I'm just Inuyasha to you got it." Inuyasha told him holding Miroku by the front of his robes.

"Okay Inuyasha no need to get worked up over something so trivial." Miroku said putting his hands up in defeat.

Letting go Inuyasha replied. "These preparations are for Sango not you dim-wit."

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Deducing from what Kagome told me a new age wedding ceremony is mostly for the benefit of the bride. So just live with it."

"As long as she's happy I don't have a problem with going through with this version of the ceremony."

"Fine now beat it and leave me to finish preparations here in the meeting room then."

**Almost sunset**

"I really don't understand the concept of trading jewelry with each other so I'm not going to concede to that part of the ceremony." Sango told Kagome after she was told about all of the traditions of a modern wedding.

"I understand people wouldn't know what to think of it for another few centuries anyway."

Kohaku stuck his head in after knocking on the shoji door (been a while since we heard from him) "Sister, Miss Kagome they are ready for you."

"Shall we go then."

Fidgeting Sango barely squeaked out "Yes."

Meeting Miroku at the entrance to the meeting hall he asked. "Are you ready my dear?" Then looking at Inuyasha and Kagome leaving he asked them. "Where are you two going?"

Kagome looked back and replied. "Don't worry we'll be right back. We just need a little more space for a few minutes. So carry on."

Nodding his head in affirmation he took Sango's remaining hand in his they entered the hall together.

Upon entering they stopped dead in their tracks Miroku was thinking. 'Inuyasha definitely went overboard on the flowers their everywhere.' Meanwhile Sango was thinking. "Sakura blossoms absolutely perfect."

They would have stood there like that for a while longer but were nudged forward by a pair of wet noses nearly knocking them over. After getting over their surprise they looked back and saw a silver dog about Miroku's shoulder height and a black dog about a foot shorter.

"Oh so it's the night of the full moon already?" Miroku asked the two dogs. Nodding the two dogs pushed them again. Getting the hint Sango and Miroku walked to the alter set up at the other end of the room where the monk leading the ceremony was waiting.

"Though it's not my practice to use unconventional methods because it's for a fellow that's leaving the discipline I will concede this once." Clearing his throat read from the parchment that Kagome had given him earlier.

"If any among you object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

He waited a few seconds before continuing "Who consents to this man being wed?"

Standing Tsuyoshi answered. "I his adopted father give my consent."

"And who gives this woman to this man?"

"I her younger brother and sole living relative give her to Miroku." Kohaku replied

Turning to Miroku the monk asked him. "Miroku do you take this woman to become one with her forsaking all others? Do you vow to love and protect her to be there for her, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next?

"I do." He answered without hesitation.

Turning to Sango he asked of her. "Do you Sango willingly leave your family to become one with him forsaking all others? Do you vow to honor and respect him to remain with him, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next?

With equal enthusiasm to Miroku Sango answered "Yes."

With a questioning look in Kagome's direction the monk finished. "By the power vested in me by our creator I now pronounce you man and wife, dragon and mate. You may kiss the bride."

Leaning over Miroku first kissed her on the forehead placing a mark there. Then ha passionately kissed her on the lips. While doing so their bodies glowed allowing their auras to meld and become one.

When their lips touched a quiet yet authoritative seemingly coming from everywhere said. "**I bless this union that they and their descendants may live long on the earth. Furthermore I release the blessing placed on the lord of this castle his mate and offspring that this group may survive their coming tribulation**."

While the unknown person was speaking Inuyasha Kagome, and their pups began to glow. And even though it was the night of the full moon the two reverted to their hanyou state.

Some distance away below the earths surface someone was contemplating our friends destruction.

"I must hurry before the prophesied children get any stronger. But first I must break from this prison."

OOooOOooOO

Just who is this new villain the only way to find out is to review to give me motivation to continue.

Are you threatening people again Chris.

Well your methods aren't working.

Don't listen to this bozo but please review thank you for reading


	24. Chapter 24

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 24

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'I don't know how long I waited for permission to do that. But what was that light and voice about.' _Miroku thought as he broke his kiss with his wife.

'_Not a clue and what are y-. Wait are you or aren't you talking to me right now.' _Sango thought.

To which Miroku replied outloud. "No I wasn't speaking I was just thinking. Um why aren't your lips moving when your speaking."

"How could I be talking without moving my lips?" Sango shot back.

"Hmhmhmhmhm."

At the sound of the quiet laughing which turned into loud guffawing as turned as one towards the source of the sound which happened to be coming from Inuyasha.

"Now do you understand what I was talking about at Totosai's Miroku." Inuyasha said as he calmed down from his laughing only to start again.

"You can stop laughing Inuyasha it's not that funny." Miroku said starting to get that irritating twitch in his left eye.

Still chuckling while he spoke he answered. "The look on your face (some more laughing) was priceless when you two found out you could communicate telepathically(more laughing)."

Smacking him on the back of the head Kagome told him. 'Y_ou don't need to ridicule them Inuyasha.'_

Looking back towards his mate with a sheepish grin he answered. '_Sorry I couldn't help myself.'_

While this exchange was going on Miroku told his wife. '_There they go again.'_

'_Watch yourself your starting to do the same thing already.' _Sango thought.

He looked towards her with his signature impish grin across his face. "What are you talking about Sango. I'm doing no such thing." Nervously running his hand through his hair.

Shaking his head Shippo put in his two cents. "Only newlyweds and they already act like an old couple."

**After everything calmed down**

"So Inuyasha why are the two of you in your hanyou form? Even though it's clearly the night of the new moon." Sango asked of the know perplexed hanyou.

"I actually can possibly answer that question better than this bozo." Kagome said pointing to said bozo(do you have to ask).

"You know she's right because she is a miko she can sense our bloods reactio-. Hey did you just call me a bozo?"

"In some cases you are a bozo so you aren't helping yourself by denying it."

'_At least the pups aren't awake to hear this.' _Inuyasha thought.

'_You know they hear about it eventually. Right?'_ Kagome thought back.

"Are you going to tell us or keep us in suspense all night? Because I for one want to play around with this fool before the night out." Sango said nodding towards her husband.

When she stopped staring daggers at Inuyasha Kagome started explaining. "Well for starters I no longer feel the inner turmoil in Inuyasha's and or my blood like there was. It feels like our pups. In perfect balance no internal conflict. Which further means that we have complete control over phasing, or just partially phasing."

"Please define partial Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and a few seconds later his dog ears changed to human ears but no other changes occurred.

"Know this is interesting. I still have my demon hearing in a partial phasing just no directional." Inuyasha pointed out before putting his ears back.

"Well let's brainstorm at a later date because I'm tired and you two have things to do." Kagome told Sango and Miroku.

'_And I have something I want to do with you as well.'_ Inuyasha thought to Kagome wiggling his eyebrows.

'_I know but you'll have to work for it.'_ She answered giving him a hooded look while smiling.

**With our mysterious Bad guy**

"Yes I'm finally free." he said after breaking the barrier after which he hit another one.

"Damnit (sigh) this is going to take a while. Enjoy the peace while you can it'll be over soon I guarantee it."

OOooOOooOOooOO

We have nothing to say today.

Except to please review.

Get off the floor. Groveling won't help any.

Doesn't hurt to try


	25. Chapter 25

The last few chapters have been about the main characters so I'm to write this chapter about a rather neglected character.

You mean Sota correct?

Yes him and one other person

Who is it?

Read and find out

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha's characters

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 25

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**A week after Miroku and Sango's wedding**

Things where going well for Sota at Totosai's cave. He'd only been there ten days and Totosai was ready to talk with him about his status as an apprentice.

"Since there's been a lull in orders for the last few months. Not that I've ever been overworked to begin with. But you seem to have no problem keeping this place clean and orderly in fact I can't work hard enough to make it dirty. I'm going to start teaching you the art of swordsmithing tomorrow."

Upon hearing this Sota walked outside and did a little victory dance. After that was done he noticed a familiar scent on the wind. Looking to the north of the cave he saw Rin coming towards the cave with a convoy of two soldiers and another who looked like a messenger.

Not bothering to go in to tell Totosai because he was sure he already knew he went to greet Rin. The messenger went to the cave having been a ways ahead of the other three. When he made it to Rin her two guards said that they were now heading back to the castle and would hope to see her in three weeks.

"What was that about?" Sota asked

"Nothing just the fact that there will be a ball in three weeks and we're supposed to arrive at uncle Inuyasha's the day before."

"I see. And the reason your here is?"

"To see you, baka." Rin replied as she embraced Sota causing his face to turn red.

"To see me? It's only been three weeks since we met last."

"Yes to long if you ask me."

Now Sota's face could be mistaken for a ripe tomato. Fortunately for him he was saved further embarrassment by Totosai standing at the entrance of his cave.

"Okay you two lovebirds break it up me and this pup have some work to do before we leave for your brother-in-law's."

**Two Weeks Later**

Souta was feeling very proud of himself at the moment because he had just finished his first weapon using one of his fangs. It was an ornate knife that's about a foot and a half long and shaped like a boomerang (Google Kukri if you wish to see what it looks like). The previous week he had given a copy to Dimitri to make a sheath for it.

Over the last two weeks he had spent a bit of time with Rin getting to know her. And finding that he had started growing quite fond of the human turned hanyou feeling more calm and focused when she was around not really knowing why though. But he knew that he wished to be with her for a long time to come.

He was awakened from his musings when Totosai came up and said. "I hope that the results from that first try is proof of what your future work is going to look like boy. Or is it that this is for someone." he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"F-f-f-for what do you mean? I don't know what your talking about." Souta answered acting flustered.

"Oh to be young and in love." Totosai mumbled as he turned to leave.

**In another corner of Japan**

"Finally I'm free. I'll get you for locking me away Sesshomaru and Inuyasha your going to get to know me so well you'll hate me for it." Our mysterious antagonist said. "Now I just have to find the nearest town to find out what I've been missing."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Lame I know sorry but couldn't think of better. We'll see y'all out there next chapter.

And please review we are dieing from lack of stimulus over here.

Yes good point Chris **PLEASE REVEIW.**


	26. Chapter 26

Nothing to say so just read the chapter.

What are you talking about I have a lot to say.

Just shut up and let them read.

Disclaimer: Am not getting paid for anything related to Inuyasha

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 26

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**On the road to Inuyasha's castle**

It was a quite day in Japan the silence being broken by a voice that was just this side of nagging.

"Come on Souta what is that your hiding from me?" Rin asked pestering Souta.

"What me? I'm not hiding anything." Souta said trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Come on your keeping something from me spill it."

"Okay fine I made something for you and you'll receive it shortly." Souta said finally giving in.

"Oh I can't wait."

Totosai looked back at that moment from his perch on Mo-Mo and said "Pipe down can't an old man have a moments peace."

As he finished speaking and turned around there in the middle of the road stood. A woman in a black cloak completely obscuring her features. '_It can't be is she the one tha-._'

Totosai's thoughts were interrupted when the woman spoke. "Where can I find the dwelling of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha old man?"

"You wouldn't be the being removed from Inuyasha before his birth, and sealed by Sesshomaru with a seal crafted by Inutaisho would you."

"And if I am what of it?"

"Then that would mean that the demon that made the curse that created you is loose as well."

"No he died many years ago. What year is it anyways."(AN: years are going to be done western style because I can't figure out how they would have named an era corresponding with a year.)

"It is the year 1498."(corresponding with the manga timeline from when it was first released)

"Meaning that I've been under lock and key for just over 200 years."

"That's just about the gist of it young lady."

"That's all the information I need old coot. I will now find my other half I know that he hasn't felt whole his entire life. So I will make him whole."

'_It's not as bad as I feared Gauron is dead but she can't come into contact with Inuyasha._' Totosai thought before addressing "Boy get up here."

"Yes Totosai-sensei." Souta answered coming up beside Mo-Mo.

"We have to keep this woman from touching Inuyasha at all costs. If she touches him he is going to be in big trouble."

"Totosai-sensei she's gone."

Looking were the girl had been standing he saw that she was indeed gone. And judging by her scent she was a few leagues in front of them.

"All right you two you need to phase into your animal forms so that we can get to the fortress pronto."

OOooOOooOO

Second chapter for the day is done so you have two short chapters for the day.

I should know how much work this fool put into todays second chapter so please be nice to us and review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chris here Shane would like dedicate this chapter to Tsukiko-Ookami for giving him the push he needed to finish this chapter.

Hey I wanted to say that.

Well you snooze you loose.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 27

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Come on you two we don't have all day. Can't y'all go any faster.?" Totosai called back to the two following him.

'Just what makes that old cow of his so fast?' Rin whuffed to Souta.

'Well if you must know the most logical reason would have to be because he's airborne and thus there is less resistance to slow him down.' Looking towards Rin he noticed the blank look on her face. 'That was a little over your head wasn't it?'

'I didn't understand a word you just said.' Came Rin's reply.

'I kind of figured that so for now I will leave such heavy thinking out of our conversations.'

'What is heavy thinking?'

'Forget it we'll talk about things of this nature in few hundred years.'

**A few Hours later**

They skidded into the courtyard and collapsed from exhaustion after changing back to their hanyou forms while Totosai went in search of Inuyasha. After laying there for a few minutes Inuyasha came outside to see why they were like that they didn't recognize him immediately partially because he was know 6 ft tall (think Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's face for a build reference). After recognition set in they asked. "Since when have you been so tall?"

Inuyasha replied. "Well about two weeks ago I hit a growth spurt the end result is as you see here. And why are y'all so worn out."

Souta replied to that. "Well we ran into someone that according to Totosai could cause you problems so he insisted that we hurry here to warn you about that person."

"Well then spit it out."

"Sorry but we don't know anything about this person. Totosai is the one to ask not us."

"Well then I'll go sniff out the old geezer."

'_Inuyasha.'_ Kagome called to Inuyasha.

'_Yes Kagome?'_

_'Totosai is standing here with something important to tell you.'_

_'Good don't let him go anywhere.'_

At the other end of the castle Kagome was trying to keep Totosai in place. She didn't have to try to hard either.

"Well if you say that Inuyasha is on his way here then I guess I can wait a few minutes." Totosai told her when she asked him to wait for the hanyou in question.

Half a minute later Inuyasha made his way to where Kagome and Totosai were standing.

"Okay Old Man what is this I hear about you needing to speak with me."

"I need to warn you about something your father had sealed within you. Or rather in another location with the demon that had cursed your father with a transformation curse that was passed to you through your father's blood."

"So your saying that I through my father am cursed with some kind a bazaar transformation?"

"Yes you are only half of yourself without that transformation. You've always felt incomplete. Correct?"

"Um know that you mention it I've always felt incomplete. After mating Kagome I felt more complete but still not quite whole. So even if it gives me another transformation I would gladly accept it to feel whole for the first time in my life."

Hearing this Totosai sighed. "You're just like your father stubborn as a mule. He separated you from the curse to make your life easier." He stopped talking when he heard Inuyasha's quite laughter.

"Easier? I really don't see how my life could have been harder since I'm a half demon."

Kagome took the liberty to ask Totosai a question at this time. "What exactly is the curse if I might ask?"

"Hm, you know I never did find out what it was."

At this realization both Inuyasha and Kagome fell down from exasperation.

Inuyasha asked from his place on the floor. "You don't know?"

"No I never did discover his secret. Inutaisho kept his secret well hidden. Your mother alone knew the appearance of his cursed form. But I must ask when did you hit your growth spurt?"

Giving him a questioning look Inuyasha answered. "About two weeks ago Kagome woke me up in the middle of the night to make sure that it was still me. Because apparently I had grown at an alarming rate for the last few hours. So even though I smelled the same I looked very different from what I had before we fell asleep. Why do you ask?"

"Because young whippersnapper if my theory is correct. The reason for your sudden growth is possibly that while your other half was sealed it stunted your growth considerably and reduced how much you would grow till such time that the seal was broken."

"Wow this is the most I've ever heard you talk Totosai." Kagome said.

"Well I don't talk much if I can help it."

"Yeaaah Riiight." Inuyasha said giving him a hooded look.

Doooong (sound of hammer hitting head).

"Owwww. What was that for old man."

"Respect your elders youngster."

"Why you."

Kagome took the opportunity to but in. "All right you two know would be a good time to stop this nonsense before things get out of hand. I mean we have other nobles gathering here in a few days. So don't go trashing the place ok."

OOooOOooOOooOO

That's all for this chapter bad ending I know but what can you do.

You could always add more.

Ya not going to happen because writers block has officially set in.


	28. Chapter 28

A new chapter has emerged for your reading pleasure. Don't say a word Chris.

But writers block Sssuckss.

Yes it does but nothing we can do about it. Or can we?(gives questioning look)

What?

You had something to do with it didn't you.

Not this compadre.

Uh-huh.

(Chris Shudders) Anyways we do not have any affiliation with Rumiko Takahashi and the original Inuyasha story came from her imagination. Enjoy

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 28

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

"Ok Inuyasha indirectly hit us again with the wind scar, and Kohaku hit us directly with your flames." Sango ordered.

Sighing Inuyasha said. "You mean to tell me that you haven't exhausted testing out this new ability."

"Come on Inuyasha be patient with her. Besides I don't feel like quiting just yet." Miroku answered.

"Of course not you two are absorbing the energy we are expending. Besides what more do y'all need to test about your newfound ability? Adsorption of demon energy from a near hit of attack based upon demon energy is possible. On top of that any fire based attack that hits your wings has the energy in it adsorbed."

"You know Inuyasha you left out one important fact in that statement." Miroku stated

"And what pray tell is that?" came the reply.

"I can also do this." Miroku said before wrapping the wings he now had coming out of his back around Inuyasha.

"Hey what's the big idea wh-? Oh that's why."

"You see I can also transfer energy to the being that I choose."

"Okay so you can freely manipulate energy. But can we stop now? I mean the ball is tomorrow so we need to rest up. It's going to be a long day.'

**The Next Day**

Everyone that was attending the ball was abruptly awoken so that they could get ready. But for some reason the servants couldn't rouse Kagome so they left that to Inuyasha.

'_Kagome wake up we need to get ready for tonight.'_

"Come on Mom five more minutes." The still sleeping Kagome mumbled.

So Inuyasha decided to take more drastic measures. Namely teasing his mates ears till she awoke.

"Uhn. Is it that time already? It's not even daylight yet.''

"Knowing our seamstresses they're going to want us around all day and with there being seven of us that need fitting it's going to take awhile."

"Fair enough." Yawning she let her head fall back to her pillow. "Wake me when their ready." She said as she fell back to sleep.

Sighing Inuyasha got up off the futon and took the covers with him. The cool morning air hitting her skin caused Kagome to reawaken.

"They're ready for us now." Inuyasha said in a stern tone.

Slowly sitting up Kagome said. "You would think that they do the prep earlier than the day of the event.

"Just get up and get it over with you'll feel better." Inuyasha told her. "Besides you're a hanyou you don't need the sleep that you used to when your demon blood was sealed."

**In another wing of the castle**

Souta on the other hand wasn't as hard to awaken as his sister was. He awoke when his door was opened.

"Yes?"

"Prince Souta we're ready for your fitting to begin."

Sighing he laid his head on his pillow. "I'll be their in fifteen minutes." he said yawning.

"Very good sir."

OOooOOooOOooOO

A half hour later everybody was up and ushered into various rooms.(it ended up being guys in one room gals in another)

About five hours later the outfits where finished. Now began getting dressed for that night.

The outfits are as follows for each person.

Inuyasha's outfit was his customary reds and whites but more formal jacket and hakamas over his usual hario.

Kagome's outfit was a formal Kimono and Obi. The kimono was forest green, and the obi is a lighter shade of green with a cream hario underneath.

Miroku was wearing formal robes colored like his adoptive fathers. A ice blue hario along with the jacket and hakamas being a darker blue.

Sango's kimono was identically styled to Kagome's excepting that it was three different shades of pink. The hakama was a light pink, the kimono was a darker pink, then the obi was a slightly darker still.

Sota really idolizes his brother-in-law and talked them into letting him wear similar to Inuyasha.

Rin was wearing different shades of blue in the same shades and locations of Kagome's greens.

Sesshomaru wore his usual outfit excluding his armor.

Tsuyoshi was able to forgo fitting for formal clothing as well.

The pups were deemed to young to attend because they weren't even weaned as yet.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Since it was their abode Inuyasha and Kagome had the honor of greeting their guest. Of course the first to arrive was none other than Koga.

"So I see you taking good care of my woman Mutt-fa-."

He was unable to finish because Ayame face planted him on the floor. "Keep your head out of the creek you mated me and not supposed to be making gaga eyes at other females. Sorry about that Kagome seeing as your mated as well."

Ayame and Kagome moved away from their men to have a semi private conversation among themselves so Koga took this opportunity to talk to Inuyasha. "So does Kagome get onto you about looking at other females."

"Not really because I only have eyes for her and my pups, and she knows it."

"You already have cubs."

"Yep six of em just over a month old know." Inuyasha announced proudly.

At this revelation Koga's eyes bugged out. "Are they all yours and Kagome's."

"Of course why wouldn't they be?"

"But six cubs." Koga mouthed still unbelieving.

"Hey wimpy wolf are you in there?" Inuyasha said waving a hand in front of the wolf demons face.

Jarring from his daze Koga started to yell at Inuyasha "How could you put sweet Kagome through that torture."

Before things got to out of hand Kagome and Ayame were able to defuse the situation. After much explaining Koga and Ayame left the two in the foyer as it was it was another hour before the next guest arrived. Then they started arriving as a steady stream. Close to the end of the guests arriving Kagome's father Makato and grandfather Makie arrived.

"Hello my granddaughter from the future."

"Hello grandfather and father."

"Hello lady Kagome I can see that you are a spitting image of my beautiful future mate excepting you have the ears inherent to an inuhanyou."

"Why thank you my lord."

"Please dispel from calling me lord as I'm still a prince without a mate in the western lands and you have a mate and are lady of the western lands."

At this comment Inuyasha started chuckling quietly getting looks from the other three present. "What?"

"What do you find funny?" Makato asked.

"Nothing other than you are putting the black dog demon's ability of foresight to good use by finding out about your future mate and two pups."

"Two pups? I have two pups."

Confused Inuyasha asked. "You mean you didn't see that already?"

Makie spoke for the first time since they had arrived. "You should know Inuyasha that our foresight isn't all powerful but we were given it as a gift by the all seeing God."

"And what god is that old man."

"Not a god but the God. I have know understanding as to why the people of this continent have turned from him but there is nothing that I can do about it. Like you can't do anything about the curse that your father had placed on him that was genetically passed to you." Makie finished

"Okay I have heard of this curse but I haven't seen the effects of it."

"O don't worry it has broken the seal your father had placed it under so it'll find you soon."

"Hm if you say so."

**At the end of the stream of guests**

Inuyasha was at this moment thinking about what his grandfather-in-law had just told him. '_It will find you soon. Thats what he said not a clue though what that means. I always thought if you where cursed you didn't have to be sought out._'

'_Well my sweet because the curse was passed on genetically and on top of that your father sealed it the curse probably does have to search for you. But please stop musing we have guests._

Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha replied with an exaggerated bow. "Yes my Queen."

"Stop that. Oh look this is probably going to be our last guest." Kagome said as a girl about her own age walked in. They could see that she was a kitsune hanyou. This was deduced that's what she was because of the ears on top of her head coupled with the orange-red hair. (AN: a deeper shade of red than Shippo's hair)

As soon as he saw her Inuyasha felt a strange connection to her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Being the polite hostess Kagome said "Hello. Welcome to our domicile and what kingdom do you hale from."

Not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha she touched his hand as she replied "This one." With that said she just vanished.

OOooOOooOOooOO

This chapter is done finally.

What do you mean it's done. The kitsune hanyou just disappeared and your telling me it's done.

Ya it'll be explained in the next chapter you got a problem with that.

Is this just a ploy to get more people reading your story.

Nope. But please read and review it is much appreciated thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Nothing to Say besides we don't own anything besides this story and characters not in the original story.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 29

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

'_What just happened? I actually feel. Whole.'_ Inuyasha thought after the hanyou in front of him disappeared.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't even paying attention to her mates musings she was still staring at where the kitsune had been standing.

"Umm Inuyasha how do you feel at the moment?"

"Good actually. Why?"

"It doesn't bother you that she just disappeared right in front of us."

'_It does. But can't we talk about this later? I mean we are expected.'_

_'Why aren't you talking aloud.'_

_'Do you want to put all of our guests in an uproar?'_

Mulling over this Kagome decided that for once her mate was correct.

"Fine if that's the way you want it we'll talk later." As she started shuffling across the courtyard she just about screamed in frustration. "I can't move in this stupid thing."

"You look good in it."

Turning to Inuyasha Kagome bowed and said. "Thank you kind sir." Then finished by screaming. "BUT IT MAKES ME ALMOST DEFENCELESS."

Shuddering at what she could if the need arose Inuyasha wisely stayed silent verbally as well as mentally. Then he felt familiar sting followed by slurping which led to a SLAP.

"Greetings Lord Inuyasha." Myoga groaned out as he floated into Inuyasha's palm. "Delectable as alw- wait. He said as he smacked his mandibles together then asked. "Did a Kitsune hanyou happen to pass by?"

"Yes. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh this is tragic how could this happen." Myoga said putting his head in his four hands. Quickly sobering he asked Inuyasha. "Did she by any chance come into contact with you in any way."

"Yes. Why?" Inuyasha starting to get agitated with his retainer.

Falling into his thinking pose. (which is him sitting with his legs crossed and his arms across his chest) Myoga said "Hmm it seems to me that since she touched you."

Getting tired of waiting for an answer to his question Inuyasha grabbed him between his thumb and forefinger asking. "What is it flea?"

To which Myoga screamed. "Itmeansthatthecurseisawakened."

With a placid look on his face he said. "Myoga."

Looking at his lord the flea ventured. "Yes."

Inuyasha's face seemed to explode in anger as he squished Myoga and said. "Is that all." dropping him as he walked across the courtyard. Meanwhile the flea pancake floated to the ground as Myoga squeaked out. "Such is the fate of a flea."

When Inuyasha got to the room that the gathering was in Sesshomaru was there to pull him aside.

"I'm going to be making the announcements shortly so you need to join your mate over there." Sesshomaru said pointing to the platform erected at the other end of the room.

Grumbling as he went Inuyasha made his way to the indicated end of the room. Where he found his mate as well as Miroku, Sango, Souta, and Rin.

On the platform Sesshomaru made himself known. "Attention honored guests this Sesshomaru has a few announcements to make." When all present had given him their full attention he continued. "My first announcement is that I have found for myself a suitable heir." As he was saying this Rin walked onto the platform dragging Souta with her. "I give you my adopted daughter Rin and her betrothed Souta of the eastern lands currently under the smith Totosai's tutelage."

As was to be expected a few scattered clapping of hands but for the most part those gathered where asking amongst themselves as to what prompted this action.

Calling attention to himself again as Rin and Souta left the stage he continued. "My next announcement is that Tsuyoshi of the northern lands who lost his mate and heirs to the recently vanquished fiend Naraku has chosen a new heir from the group that relieved us of Naraku's presence." Before he continued he beckoned the persons in question to the spotlight. "I give unto you the former monk Miroku and his mate Sango of the demon slayers."

This brought quite a few supporters. Some even yelling that they approved of this action.

When the tumult calmed down Sesshomaru continued not missing a beat. "This Sesshomaru's final announcement pertains to my fathers last request of me. My half brother has fulfilled all the requirements to take control of his half of the western lands and is residing lord of the castle you are in at the moment. Though most know of the requirements it will be explained for those who do not." At hearing this Inuyasha glared at his brother since this was the first he had heard of it.(AN: Knowing Inuyasha this was probably a good thing) "First he has succeeded in finding a suitable mate. Second these two are proud parents of six pups. Meaning they aren't lacking an heir." At this announcement the crowd literally erupted with good feedback for Inuyasha and Kagome causing her to blush she walked onto the platform with Inuyasha. Upon seeing the two on the stage the crowd went nuts much to the shock of the residents.

Sesshomaru mumbled into Inuyasha's ear. "that was taken better than this Sesshomaru had hoped."

Inuyasha quietly asked in an angry tone. "Why was I not told that their was requirements?"

"Better to not know and unwittingly fulfill said requirements than to know and constantly botch it up. Though I must say it took you long enough little brother. Know all that's left to finish out our family is to find our half sister."

With a surprised look Inuyasha spun towards his half-brother but before he uttered a word Sesshomaru said. "This Sesshomaru will explain tomorrow. Tonight is for you so enjoy yourself."

Now with a lot on his mind Inuyasha went with Kagome to mingle with their guests. Coming upon one group Kagome overheard someone say. "I remember the prophesy that was told from the first generation of us demons."

"Well what is it." Said someone else in the group.

The first speaker replied. "It says that six siblings born at the same time will save demon and hanyou alike from their worst enemy."

"Do you know if Inuyasha's hatchlings are sextuplets?" said the Phoenix Lord in the group.

"Not a clue we could ask."

At this remark Kagome spoke up taking the group of demon lords by surprise(The weren't paying attention to their surroundings). "Yes they are sextuplets. And what is this prophecy y'all are babbling about?"

"Well you see Lady Kagome." The original speaker who was a Four tailed kitsune prince started twiddling his thumbs before continuing. "The original comers of our kind to this world passed down a prophesy that goes like this." Taking a ew breaths the prince started reciting. "When trouble rears its ugly head look to the six born at one birth to help ease your tribulations." When he finished Kagome had a questioning look on her face.

"That makes absolutely no sense and neither does the one that my brother heard about us." Kagome told them.

Shrugging the phoenix replied. "Hardly anything does when taken at face value. It's just something to think about." That said the group broke up leaving Kagome very confused.

After that everything went smoothly. Meaning that there were no conflicts.(If you don't call Koga and Inuyasha trowing insults at each other conflict.)

After most everybody had settled down for the night. Those that Inuyasha had invited to stay for the night because he wished to speak with them the next day occupied a few of the guest rooms the rest where on their way home or secured their own lodging.

Looking into Inuyasha and Kagome's room found them trying to figure out how to untie a very complex knot. It had been made to look like a flower but at this moment it looked like a mess.

"Inuyasha are you done yet." An exasperated Kagome asked.

"I think I got i- And no. Can't I just just cut it to get it off?"

"No I want to keep it. Tomorrow I'm going to have the person that made this knot make it again. Except not on me."

"Fine." Pulling on another of the strands the rest just fell away. Allowing Kagome to sigh with relief. "Finally I thought I was never going to be able to breathe again."

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to collapse here so let's just let tomorrow take care of itself till we're ready to greet it.

Inuyasha was answered by a lite snore from Kagome who hadn't even bothered to finish undressing.

Looking at his mate Inuyasha kissed heron the cheek before he joined her in the bliss called sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Another chapter is done.

What is going through that mind of yours.

Well I would like the reviewers opinion on whether I should give Kagome a curse as well or curse Inuyasha on top of his current curse. Which by the way is going to be coming to light in the next chapter.

Well peoples that should be more incentive to review so please do. Chou.


	30. Chapter 30

It's different than Rumiko Takashi wrote but in this story Sesshomaru's mother isn't alive. Just to give you a heads up.

Why in the heck would need to forewarn them.

Because anyone who has read the manga would have seen Sesshomaru's mother

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ranma ½ aren't owned by me.

Playful Times (sometimes not) Chapter 30

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

Most of the occupants of Inuyasha's residents didn't stir till around 10:00 AM. Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand seemed to have no intention of rising. Sota decided to take awakening them into his own hands at noon by sneaking into their room with a bucket of cold water.

When the water hit Inuyasha it had the desired but with interesting results. Because it wasn't the silver haired hanyou that dashed out of the futon to catch Sota but a red haired female kitsune hanyou.

"Get back here Sota I'll skin you alive..." 'That's not my voice. who's is it? It sounds like that kitsune hanyou that disappeared in front of me and Kagome yesterday.'

Kagome on the other hand was thinking something else. 'Who is that? She does have Inuyasha's manners. She looks like the kitsune hanyou we saw last night. Except she only had one tail.' Kagome stopped thinking at the same time as Inuyasha because they of course heard each others thoughts. Thus proving to Kagome that this was in fact Inuyasha."

In an almost whiny voice Inuyasha yelled. "What happened to me?"

Which brought every other occupant of the castle running with Sesshomaru in the lead carrying a bucket of hot water.

When Sesshomaru arrived he threw his bucket onto Inuyasha changing him back to his old self.

"Just as this Sesshomaru thought you did inherit our father's curse."

Looking towards his brother Inuyasha asked. "Our father was cursed to turn into a female kitsune?"

"You are correct."

Kagome shook off her shock of seeing Inuyasha turn into a female kitsune proceeded to say. "While this is interesting and all. Is there a way to get rid of this curse? And I also heard you whisper something last night about y'all having a sister."

Sesshomaru wasn't phased by her questions and calmly answered. "No there isn't a cure from the curse that Sesshomaru is aware of. And yes we have a half sister."

Since Inuyasha wanted to talk to him on that subject anyway he asked. "And where is her other parent?"

Looking back at his brother Sesshomaru replied. "He is dead."

Everybody just stared at Sesshomaru in a stunned silence.

(Cricket Chirping)

"He?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome finished the question her didn't seem able to. "What do you mean he?"

"Just what this Sesshomaru said. He. My mother whom our father was mated to was killed by Gauron. Who is an evil youkai. He somehow had a curse placed on him by Gauron. He stayed in his cursed form for a few years not knowing the secret behind the curse. As such he/she mated with a kitsune male that he thought very highly of when he was normal the end result being we have a sister that has the reverse of the curse that you have dear brother. Sometime after that he discovered that hot water turned you back to your original form and that our sister changed like he did though she is a male inuyoukai as her cursed form. For some unknown reason Gauron wanted to give our father grief and again killed his mate. While sending our sister to lands unknown. After he had again found love in your mother Inuyasha he found Gauron and was able to seal him and your curse away so that you wouldn't have to live with it and so that your mother wouldn't have to constantly live in fear. Then you all know the rest our father sealed Ryukossei then died protecting his newest mate and wanting his three swords given to his three offspring."

"So basically your saying that our father was our sisters mother." Inuyasha said not really believing him.

"This Sesshomaru need not repeat his story."

*SPLASH*

Inuyasha was once again given an introduction to his female self courtesy of Sota.(AN: Thank goodness for all those present. Inuyasha had actually taken the time to finish getting dressed) "Sota I'm going to kill you when I get ahold of you."

Jaken had been wandering the halls of the castle looking for his lord since the yells of a half-breed didn't concern him. Then he found himself trampled into the ground by Sota trying to escape his brother-in-law. Then Inuyasha hot in pursuit knocked the flattened imp through a screen into the kitchen where he happened to land in a pot of boiling water over the fire.

"**Aaahhh Hot** hot hot." Screamed the unfortunate Imp as he ran out of the room and into Sesshomaru.

"Jaken what are you doing."

"Sorry for my impertinence me lord." Said Jaken bowing to his lord.

"See that you are." Sesshomaru said as he backhanded his retainer causing him to fly into the courtyard where he landed unconscious to be found sometime later by Inuyasha and Kagome's ever curious pups.(AN: Oh the inhumanity. Not)

In the courtyard around back Inuyasha finally caught Sota and decided to forgo killing and just hit him on the head.

In their bedroom Kagome was still in the kimono from the night before though it definitely looked a little ruffled listening through her grandfathers explanation behind Inuyasha's curse.

"It is what's known as a Jusenkyo curse cold putting you into your cursed form and hot water returning you to your former self until the next time. It would have been very simple for Inutaisho to have been cursed he only had to be splashed with water from one of the cursed springs." thus ending Makai's explanation for the curse.

"Based on Inuyasha's cursed form. Which spring would you say Inutaisho was splashed with?" Kagome asked.

"I would surmise that it is the spring of drowned female kitsune." Makai answered.

Looking down at herself and thus realizing what she was wearing Kagome started screaming at everybody to get out of the room so she could change into something more proper.

After many questions and answers throughout the day their remaining guest left to return to their own dwellings. Makai invited Inuyasha and Kagome to his residence so they could be properly trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat(AN: also known as Martial arts) not leaving till they promised that they would.

Tsuyoshi also left with Miroku Sango Kohaku and Kirara in tow after a tearful goodbye from the two women and promises on Kagome's part to visit them soon before watching the four fly off to their new home.

To finish off this rather eventful day Sota presented his betrothal gift to Rin(AN: Not sure if it's a custom in japan. I just thought it sounded good. And the knife is mentioned in Ch 25) before he left with Totosai.

Jaken was relieved when Sesshomaru declared they where leaving. As it meant that he didn't have to deal with Inuyasha and Kagome's month old pups that were treating him as chew toy.

This left Inuyasha and Kagome to themselves mostly.

As they sat on the wall surrounding their home watching the sun set Kagome thought. '_I wonder what new challenges await us tomorrow.'_

Neither one taking their eye's off the sunset Inuyasha nestled Kagome into his lap and whispered into her ear when she was comfortable. "Whatever tomorrow may bring we'll face it together."

Then they were drenched by a afternoon shower. But they didn't care they were just glad to be in the others arms.

The End

You mean the story is done

No the story isn't done Playful Times is finished but the story is far from over. Besides I couldn't very well leave the ending from chapter 5 hanging like that now could I?

No not really.

Anyways the next story will be called New Struggles and will be posted as soon as I get my computer back.

Good thing it's still under waranty or it would be a while.

Just to forewarn my readers the sequel is going to skip a few years after the ending of this one well until the next time Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome out.


End file.
